A Year to Remember
by yumeisme
Summary: To be an A Class student in the top school in the whole Fiore, Fairy High, was something everyone would be proud of. But when Erza Scarlet, the role model of the school get distracted as the captain of Kendo Club and dropped her grades, she just needed to get a special tutor from S Class. - AU Jerza
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiiii :) Yes, it's me Ayuzawa Yume ^^" I'm back ahahaha... If you want more info, go to my profile bio about the reason I changed... I AM NOT going to discontinue all my stories in my other account! READ MY BIO FOR MORE INFO! Btw, if you want to know, my other count with pen name "Ayuzawa Yume" is changed into "Yume Ayuzawa" just to tell you..._

_**(A/N) Okay so here's a new fanfiction about Jerza that I planned out with my big sister. And I know not many people read Author Note so just... Please enjoy and don't forgot to review, follow, and favorite for more updates ^^ I hope I get a lot and I'm sorry if this is too cliche or so, I'm planning not to make one like that...**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters in this story.

**English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! **

* * *

**_Fairy Academy is the top popular school in the whole Fiore. This academy limited to those with high intelligence and you can say it's not easy to get in. And such school has a special rule to seperated the students' intelligence into different classes:_**

**_S Class _\- The special class for special students with very high intelligence. Only limited, very few students that can get in this class.**

**_A Class - _This is the class with very high intelligence, and many characters will be introduced from this class. As smart the students in this class, the fact is even the students from A class have a hard time to catch up with the S-Class.**

**_B Class _\- The gap of this class and A Class is small, but it's also hard for B students to catch up with A-Class.**

**_C Class _\- This is the normal intelligence Class and most students are in this class.**

**And so on until F Class, the worst one. Btw, even during half of semester or so on, if your marks in the exams is lower than usual or higher than usual, you might change class rank.**

* * *

"Hey, Erza!" The scarlet haired turned her way and saw a blonde haired girl, panting after chasing her.

"Ah, Lucy? What's the matter?" Erza asked, looking at the blonde haired who seems... Tired.

Lucy pointed at another side of the hallway, "Natsu and Gray are at it again!" She whined and Erza sighed.

"What is it this time?" Erza asked, pretty much annoyed at such event every day.

"Well... It seems that Natsu went from Levy's seat to take a tabasco and Gray sat on his place..." Lucy explained, trying to recall what happened.

Erza sighed and quickly went her way into the "A Class" sign. A pink-haired man with a raven-haired man are fighting their way out until Erza find her way between those two, "No fighting." She glared, making the chills out of both of them.

"A-Aye sir!" They both shouted in sync.

"S-Sometimes, I wonder who's in the fault is... Erza seems scarier than Natsu and Gray..." Levy half-whispered with Lucy.

Suddenly, the door of the Class opened, and a pink-haired teacher make her show.

"U-Um, Erza-san... The principal asked for your presences... I'm sorry!" Aries-sensei, the infirmary teacher expained.

"The principal is?" Erza asked, confused.

"It's rare for you to be called, what happened, Erza?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I don't know myself..." Erza answered, a bit curious too. She make her way outside but then she make her last glance towards Natsu and Gray, "Do anything funny and I'll show you what's truly funny." She glared and went her way out.

"A-As I thought she's just too scary!" Natsu whined and Lucy sighed.

"Who told you to go at it with Gray?" She asked and Natsu pout. Well that's kinda cute.

"Well he's the one that sit on my seat first!" Natsu reasoned.

"Since when it's your seat? That's Levy's seat, stupid!"

"But Luce's seat is beside her, so I don't have any choice! And anyway, you also don't have the right to sit in there then!"

"Ah... They're at it again..." Levy whined, "When will this class be silent for a while?"

"That's A Class for you." Lucy agreed. "Well... Let's just go to library for now?" She suggested.

"Good thing Gajeel is absent today, or they'll make more fuss." Levy followed Lucy from behind while ranting.

* * *

Erza knocked the door with a _Principal Office _sign written as the sign, "Come in." Erza opened the door and saw a white haired old man with a moustache standing behind a desk.

"Oh, Erza. You came." That old man smile a bit.

"Makarov-sensei, can I help you with something?" Erza asked and the principal nodded a bit.

"Actually, I saw your marks are falling in all these previous tests. Your grades dropped prettyy badly and we might have to change your class if this continues. It will be bad for our school too if you, the class rep of A Class has to change class." Makarov explained, making Erza's eyes widen in shock.

Makarov saw this and decided to ask a bit, "I know that you aren't the type who will be so irresponsible. So may I ask the reason why your grades are falling?" He asked, and Erza recalled all the times before all the tests.

"Well...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Erza! Can you helped me a bit with this?" Natsu asked and Erza went towards his way._

_"You're using it wrong, the shinai should be used like this." Erza explained as she swings hers._

_"Erza, can you help me a bit with Gray?" Lucy asked._

_"Coming." Erza answered._

_"Hey Erza, there's a new member want to join..."_

_"Erza, can you help me too?"_

_"Hey Erza, the new member has some problems..."_

"_Erza, there's some problem here!"_

"_Hey Erza! Can you please do something here?"_

_End of Flashback_

... And so on. So I had a lot of more works to do since Natsu and all the others are still new with Kendo..." Erza explained and Makarov sighed.

"Well, somehow I already realized it's something like this... Then I'll order you to stop doing Club Activities until the next semester." Makarov explained and Erza nodded.

"I understand, thank you very much. Then, please excuse me-" Erza was about to open the door until Makarov halted her.

"Ah, wait a moment." Erza raised an eyebrow in confuse and Makarov cleared his throat, "As you can see, I was thinking that because of your club activities before, you had a hard time to follow all the studies. So I already asked one student from the S-Class to teach you." Makarov explained, and Erza widened her eyes in surprise.

"S-Class?" Erza asked in shock and Makarov nodded his head.

"You can come in." Makarov explained and suddenly, the door opened and reveal a blue-haired guy with a red tattoo in his left eye, which Erza realized.

"Isn't this breaking the rule?" Erza pointed at his red tattoo and Makarov give a small laugh.

"That might look like one, but he got it since he was born. So that's okay." Makarov explained and Erza found her eyes looking at his mark.

_"I feel like I saw this mark before..." _She thought in confuse and decided to shake it off.

"Well then... Erza, meet your tutor, Jellal." Makarov explained and Jellal offer his hand.

"Jellal Fernandes, nice to meet you." He explained cooly, and Erza accepted his hand.

"Erza Scarlet, the pleasure is mine." She answered.

"For a short time, I'm letting Jellal to move Class in A so he can teach you and all the others in A-Class. To make sure no one's grade dropped too." Makarov explained and Erza looks surprised.

"W-Won't that will make a fuss for a whole school?" Erza asked.

Well, for an S-Class to tutor someone in A-Class is already going to heat up the whole school, so if the student even going to move class, it will make a lot of fuss and rumor. Because you can say that S-Class students are really so special and not many people really meet or known them.

"It's alright, they won't last long." Makarov explained. "Well then, you two may leave."

* * *

"Move, you ice pants!"

"Shut up, you tabasco-freak!"

"Ah... They're still at it..." Levy and Lucy just got there after borrowing some books from the library and saw Natsu and Gray haven't finished their fighting.

Suddenly, the door of A-Class opened again and showed Erza's figure which lighten up Levy, who's annoyed enough with all the noise.

"Erza! Thank goodness you're back!" Levy exclaimed and Erza smile at her.

But then she dashed off towards Natsu and Gray that's still fighting and glare at them, "Natsu... Gray..." She warned and the fighting stopped as they saw Erza.

"W-We're sorry!"

As Erza was lecturing both of them who's scared, the door opened slightly and reveal an unfamiliar blue-haired guy who looked around the class, "Um... This is the A-Class... Right?" He asked and everyone go silent. Well, no one recgonized him even if they knew some people from B or C Class...

"Who are you?" Lucy asked and Erza stopped her lecturing for a while and see the blue-haired guy.

"Oh Jellal, sorry. This is the right class." She answered and everyone's eyes go towards her.

"Erza, you know him?" Lucy asked while Natsu and Gray, which Erza's childhood friends, look at Jellal and never saw him.

"Who is he?" Gray asked in confuse.

"You guys might not know him yet, but he's Jellal Fernandes from S Class. The principal called me earlier and-" Erza was in the middle of explaining but stopped midway by the excited Natsu.

"S Class?! That's really cool!" Natsu exclaimed and Erza shot a glared towards him,

"Hear my explanation first." She give a silent warning and Natsu stay away from her in radius of 4 meters.

"A-Aye sir..."

So Erza explained everything include her grades and tutor from S Class, also how Jellal will move from S to A for a while.

"Heh, so your name is Jellal? I'm Levy and my favorite thing is book, nice to meet you!" Levy smiled and offer her hand.

Jellal accepted her hand with his and smile a bit, "Nice to meet you too." Which makes Levy's face and other girls a bit red.

_"W-What a handsome and cool guy!"_ Wait, the girls are all thinking the same?

Erza was working hard for her studies, but it's not really easy since she missed a lot of things. She was in the middle of talking with Lucy when Jellal called her.

"Erza, you got this place wrong." Jellal explained while pointing at the notebook he's checking.

"Huh? Which one?" Erza quickly stopped her conversation and went towards him.

"This part." He pointed, "You're using the wrong formula." He explained while Lucy and Levy looked at them from another view.

"It must be hard for Erza… And also for Jellal." Lucy looked in awe.

"Rumor says that Jellal was the one who offered himself to tutor Erza though." Suddenly a long, brown haired girl with a beer in her right hand joined their conversation.

"Cana! Aren't you from another class?" Lucy asked in surprise. Even if it's after school, it's a rare sight a student from another class to visit.

"Well it's not out of questions for Natsu to be called because of their grades, but for Erza to be falling…." Levy agreed.

"Sometimes, I wonder why Natsu can still stay at A Class actually." Lucy said half-whispered, but Natsu's ears aren't something to underestimate with.

"Hey! I also study sometimes!" Natsu shouted from one of the windows. Seems like in fight with Gajeel and Gray.

"Woah, he can hear it!"

* * *

"Gray-sama, you should also try and join the swimming club! It's really fun!" Juvia explained while following Gray around.

Juvia is also part of the A Class. She seems doing her best with her studies so she can go in the same class with Gray. You can say she's one of those over-attached girls…

"Swimming club? I'm not interested." Gray answered and Juvia sulked. "Juvia? Aquarius-sensei is going to be really mad if you're late you know." Lucy warned, remembering the last time Aquarius snapped and the whole students near the pool almost get drowned and died.

"Is it because you afraid of Aquarius-sensei, or because you want some times for me to get away from Gray-sama?" Juvia shot a glare, and Lucy quickly defense herself, "I told you it's not like that!"

The last time, Natsu forced Lucy to go with him and Gray to eat lunch together. Natsu went to the Toilet for a while and Juvia saw Lucy and Gray eating lunch together and jump into the conclusion…

"Well then, Lucy-san won't have any trouble coming with Juvia right?" Juvia glared and dark-aura of hatred is lurking around her.

"W-Well…"

"Then Juvia will get going now, Gray-sama." Juvia give her most sweet smile to Gray and dashed off towards the swimming pool with Lucy who's getting dragged on too.

**-Time Skip-**

"Aquarius-sensei, here's the list of the members… Gemini-sensei told me to give you this." Erza explained and give her the documents.

"Ah, thanks." Aquarius took the documents and both of them could feel a dark aura lurking from their behind, and saw the panting Juvia with a worn out Lucy. "E-Ehm… How should I react?"

"Just pretend you didn't see anything, Erza-san!" Juvia answered and Erza thought it's their way if 'friendship' so she let it off.

"O-Okay then…."

"Anyway Aquarius-sensei-" Juvia walked towards Aquarius and bumped into Erza.

_**SPLASH! **_It's a loud sound and Erza fell to the pool because of the accidents. She shot a glare to Juvia who bumped into her earlier.

Oh God…. I think we should skip the part….

* * *

There's a lot of things Lucy don't get from the pink haired man beside her. But mostly for now, she doesn't get how this lousy, annoying pink-haired brat can be found in the library at the school.

"Are you searching for a place to die or something?" Lucy asked.

"No." Natsu answered flatly, "I was searching for you." He explained and Lucy raise an eyebrow in confuse, "For what?" She asked, letting his guard up. They might be really close, but that doesn't change the fact how Natsu loves to trouble her. "If it's about your debt to Gray-"

"Woah woah, I'm not telling you to pay for me alright?" Natsu defensed, "At least this time…" He murmured the last part.

"Then?" Lucy asked and Natsu grinned at her like a fool, "I found this cool, blue stray cat in front of the school when I was about to go home, and I'm thinking to show it to you." He explained.

"Wait, right now?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded, "Let's go now!" He dashed off while grab her hand before Lucy can say anything else….

~Time Skip~

"It's so cute!" Lucy squealed as she saw the blue cat in front of her.

"Really? I thought he's rather cool since he got that blue fur." Natsu asked and Lucy give a glance to him, "Girls and guys have different perception." Lucy explained and the dense Natsu doesn't get the clue, "I-I see…."

"Anyway, what should we name him?" Lucy sounds so excited and happy, which Natsu got the idea.

"How about name him Happy?" Natsu asked, and Lucy froze hearing the name, "Happy? What kind of name is that?" She asked, confused.

Natsu give her a wide grin, "Since you look so happy when seeing him." He explained, which makes Lucy blushed a bit.

"_What? This guy use his head too sometimes…"_

* * *

Levy sighed as she put all the documents of her class in Crux-sensei's desk. Crux is the history teacher in Fairy Academy, and he seems took a liking with books. So that's why he's very fond with Levy who's famous with her 'bookworm' tittle.

She was about to go back when she heard Macao, the Math teacher give his last lecturing Gajeel because of his grades. It seems that Gajeel also going back from the office,

"Being lectured again?" Levy asked and the metal guy clicked his tongue.

"That Macao just can't give it a rest. I only failed 3 parts and he's lecturing as if I'm failing the test." Gajeel complained. "Well… That's because you're in the A Class…."

"No one asked to be in one." He snorted and looked at Levy, "Now that reminds me, you're good with books right, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"S-Shrimp?" Levy was about to complain when Gajeel took her hand and look at her seriously.

"I have something I need you to help but…." Seriously, is it asking for help or _demanding _an order? No one can refuse with that glare…

* * *

"So? Do you understand everything now?" Jellal asked and Erza seems so focused.

"I-I guess for most of the part…" Erza answered, "You can go home now if you want to you know, I think I can handle it from now." Erza explained and Jellal took a glance of her notebook.

"You got it wrong here." He explained and Erza take another look at the number. Jellal looked at Erza closely, "Are you sure you're alright? That's the easiest part you know." Jellal asked and Erza looked away from his gaze.

He put his hand on her forehead, but Erza slap his hand away. She hated it the most if someone saw her when she's weak. "Your face is also red… And you're burning too…"

"I'm fine. We should continue this, the exam is nearing." Erza explained and she doesn't realize but Jellal already know she's not feeling well.

"We should stop today, it will be useless if you're not concentrating." Jellal explained and closed her notebook.

"I can still keep going." Erza argued and Jellal sighed.

Really, she's too hardworking and stubborn.

"Let's go home now, the gate is going to close." Jellal reasoned and Erza just realized it's already dark outside.

"Y-Yeah…" Erza agree and followed him from behind.

A few steps and Erza could feel each steps getting harder. She's not feeling well today and the worst, she fell on the pool when looking for Juvia before.

"_M-My breath is getting heavier." _She thought as she's covered with cold sweat.

Jellal looked at her and realized she's so flushed red, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked and Erza tried her best to open her eyes. "Erza?" He called and Erza could feel her eyes getting heaver until she lost all her energy and everything go black.

* * *

_**(A/N) DON'T FORGOT TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITES! MORE OF THEM AND THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!**_

_And don't forgot to: Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) Dududu! New chapter is here! Yes, I updated the new chapter :D I hope you guys took a liking of this story. Thank you so much for giving me so many follows, favorites, and reviews! I love you guys :* Well no more talking, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters in this story.

**English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! **

Erza wasn't expecting this. At all. She wasn't expecting herself to be in one unfamiliar room when she woke up, and she's wearing an unfamiliar Pajamas. The room seems spacious, but doesn't give the atmosphere of somebody using it. It's really clean, but there's nothing personal like perfume or anything, so she guessed it's a guest room.

The door suddenly opened and reveal a blue haired guy with a familiar red tattoo came in, "Ah, you're finally awake." Erza raise an eyebrow, "Recall what happened yesterday?" He asked and Erza seems remembered her fainting vividly.

"A bit. Thank you for helping me." Erza explained and Jellal put her meal in a table in that room.

"I ordered one of the maids to change your clothes. You can stay this as long as you want, this is an unused guest room after all." Jellal explained and Erza quickly went off the bed.

"No, I'll go after finishing the meal." Erza answered and Jellal quickly put his hand on her forehead, which makes Erza blink in surprise. "And risk you fainting again? You still have a bit of the cold so rest a bit more. By the way, I'm sorry if it's un-polite, but I opened your cellphone and call your parents."

"_Oh God… This will be a pain when I get home." _She thought and sighed, which Jellal doesn't let off. "Your mother seems really excited which I don't quite understand, but she told me to tell you that you can take your time or something like that." Jellal explained.

"_What kind of mother is she?!"_

"Thank you…" Erza answered and Jellal patted her head, "It's alright. You're lucky today is holiday so you won't miss any studies. I can teach you too today when you feel better." Jellal explained and for the first time, Erza smiled to him, which surprised him a bit.

"Well then, I'll be in your care for a while."

* * *

Erza just finished her bath when a maid knocked her door, "Come in." Erza called and there's shown a purple haired maid wearing a glasses bowed at her, which surprised her a bit.

"Nice to meet you Erza-sama, my name is Laki. Jellal-sama ordered me to assist you until you go home." She explained, and Erza relaxed a bit to that maid.

"Don't be so formal, I'm not really from a rich family or anything so I hope we can get along." Erza explained and smiled a bit. The maid called Laki smiled back to her and seems pleased with the reply.

"Thank you very much, but please at least let me to call you Erza-sama." Laki answered and Erza chuckled a bit.

"Can't be helped then. By the way, I don't really have anyone to talk with in here, so can you talk with me or something? It's kinda awkward to be alone in this house…." Erza asked and Laki bowed to her, "As you requested."

* * *

Erza still can't believe what kind of ho- I mean, _mansion _Jellal is living in. Somehow, the conversation ended up with Laki taking her into a tour around the mansion and Erza can't helped but being surprised when she was showed to every single place. The place is spacious and even the hallway is really long. They have lots of chefs too and all the butlers and maids are more than needed. Seriously, it's a luxury but too overboard.

"…. And this is the place with the most beautiful view, the garden called Lumen Histoire." Laki explained as she showed her the biggest garden she ever seen. There's even a fountain and a lot of decorations. Not to mention, everything was being taken care so amazingly which makes Erza even more in awe.

"Does it took your liking, Erza-sama?" Laki asked and Erza smile, "Yeah. I also love gardening as a side hobby." Erza explained and looked at a certain plant.

That flower really took her attention. The flower isn't so big, but it has a rich, gold color and looked like glasses. There's also a tint of Scarlet to make it even more beautiful.

"_Scarlet… That match your hair!" _Erza blinked at the memory. She seems to hear that somewhere before.

"Erza?" The voice broke her thoughts and make her come back to reality, "Jellal? Sorry, I didn't saw you there."

Jellal raise an eyebrow in confuse, "I don't really mind but… What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah… Well, Laki is taking me for a tour around this mansion… Since I don't want to get lost…" Erza explained and Jellal chuckled, "Is this house that big for you?"

"Well… Not really too much to handle though…" Erza explained and just remembered about her study, "That's right! Can you help me with the studying? If you're free I mean… I've got extra homework I asked to Macao-sensei but…" Erza asked and Jellal can't helped but blink for a few seconds and chuckled.

What kind of student asked for extra homework?

Laki looked like in surprise. First, which surprised almost the entire house, Jellal bought a fainting, sick girl home and taking care of her. And second, Jellal just chuckled _twice_. Which was really rare because all you can see is his fake smile in the party of rich people or when he's showing his kindness to everyone. But this time is a little bit…. Different. Nono, not the eyes of love _yet _but… It's as if he's really enjoying the conversation…

"You really are something." Jellal complimented, but Erza didn't buy it as a compliment. "Well, I could help you but I need to take care for some things. Just wait for me in your room when you finished your tour, I'll go there when I finish my business." Jellal explained and Erza nodded in response.

When Jellal left, Laki take a little glance to Erza. They seems to get along well. "It's a first time…" Laki mumbled in her breath, but she doesn't expect Erza to hear it.

"Huh?" Erza asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! No, it's just… Erza-sama is the first one." Laki smiled which makes Erza even more confused.

"First time? For what?" Erza asked and Laki chuckled. "Well, it seems that Jellal-sama took a liking on you." Laki explained, which surprised Erza.

"Huh? I don't think that's the case. I mean, he is a great friend. And he seems can't leave people when they're in trouble." Erza answered. "But he's not really took a liking on me. I fainted and he helped me, and it's a coincidence he's my tutor. I guess that's it?" Erza explained, correcting Laki's way of thinking.

She chuckled, "Erza-sama, you never really had a boyfriend don't you?" Laki asked and Erza blushed in embarrassment. "D-Does that have any relations to the topic?" She asked. Really, she's too easy to read.

"Well, that explains how inexperience you are." Laki explained and chuckled a bit.

Erza look at her with displeased looks, "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Nothing really~" Guess she'll just watch them as they progressed, which will take a long time since both are inexperienced.

Well, one thing she's sure of. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

"Hm… Your grades are improving _way _faster than I thought… You received perfect score for all your exams…" Makarov announced, which leave Erza a sigh of relief. "But we'll have to still keep an eye until the end of a month, so you still can't keep your guard down, Erza." The principal warned and Erza nodded silently in reply.

Erza went back to her class and quickly rest on her desk. Yesterday, she put an all-nighter to make sure she understood all of the lessons Jellal gave. Since there's no more test for today, she can lay loose and rest her head on the desk.

A little bit of explanation from last time, Erza feels way better and she quickly went home in the afternoon that day. Her mom thought she found a boyfriend while her dad thought it's about time he let his daughter go. Seriously, explaining it to them is a pain.

"Hey Erza, are you sure you're alright?" A worried face from a certain blonde-haired girl makes Erza smile. "I'll be fine. All-nighter is a usual thing for me." Erza assured.

"Well I know that but… You seems doing it more frequent lately…" Lucy didn't buy her reason. Erza thanked her friends to be concern of her, but the last thing she ever wanted to be treated as is being weak. She's too full of pride.

"Don't worry, you know I always can do it." She chuckled and Lucy felt like she can't do anything.

"Don't worry, it's Erza here we're talking about." Natsu reminded. A pink haired guy with a scarf's sudden appearance surprise the blonde-haired girl, "Natsu!"

"Hey flame-brain, you just escaped the teacher again, didn't you?" A deep voice called, followed by the tiny little bookworm. "Gajeel!"

"Shut up, metal face! It's none of your business!" Natsu argued.

"I'm only asking here!"

"Ah… they're going at it again." Levy sighed and Lucy just give a small laugh. It's just an ordinary day.

"Ah… Now that reminds me, where is Gray?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Love rival!" Juvia glared and Lucy took a few steps back, "I told you, we're not!" She cries.

Erza looked around too. Now that reminds her, she hadn't see Jellal either. This morning, she was sure he's sitting in his usual seat. Suddenly, a loud growl in her stomach interrupted her plan to sleep. She sighed and lazily stand up from her seat and planning to go to the canteen to buy some bread or so.

"If you make a ruckuss outside of the class, I'm seriously gonna kill you both." There it comes! The Titania's glare!

"Yes ma'am!" They both shivered.

* * *

"So you're running away from Juvia?" Jellal asked and Gray sighed, feeling hopeless.

"She's being clingier ever since the misunderstanding about Lucy." Gray explained and Jellal chuckled at him. Well, that's to be expected.

"She likes you after all."

"Addicted. If I can correct." Gray snorted and Jellal gave a small laugh.

"Well then, she's attached to you after all." Jellal corrected and Gray sighed.

"I'm trying to distant myself from her as way as possible." Gray explained and Jellal nodded in understanding.

"So that's why you're calling me here? To help you?" Jellal asked and Gray shook his head.

"I'm asking you to _assist _me in lunch break since I won't be on the class during the time." Gray answered.

"Why don't just tell her straight? I mean, you don't like her don't you?" Jellal asked and Gray gave him a flat face.

"I did but….

_Flashback_

"_Ah~ The fact that Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia makes Juvia falled even harder to him."_

"_N-No… Like I said-"_

"_It will be nicer if Gray-sama toyed around with Juvia~"_

"_Like I said, I don't-"_

"_I'm liking Gray-sama even more now!"_

_End of Flashback_

….. And that's what happened." Gray finished his story.

"T-That's an amazing strong feeling… In her own way." Jellal muttered the last part.

"Huh? Gray? What are you doing with Jellal?" A certain redhead blinked a few times, looking at the figure of both man. Her hands are both filled with strawberry cakes and drinks.

"Ah, Erza. Good timing, we're talking about Gray's love life right now." Jellal explained and Erza seems to understand the whole story. "What did Juvia do this time?" Erza chuckled and Gray groaned.

"Can someone please just make her like someone else other than me?" Gray complained while Erza and Jellal just looked at each other and gave an understanding looks.

* * *

"Wait, you use the wrong formula again." Levy explained and Gajeel looked pretty grumpy.

"I just don't understand this whole Math things. Those stuff can just go to hell." Gajeel groaned.

A little pick up from last time, Gajeel asked Levy to help him to study since she's famous being called smart in A Class. And somehow, Lucy managed to stop Gajeel and Natsu from fighting by distracting them.

"And anyway, why this place is so freaking silent?" Gajeel shouted, and all the people in library glared at both Gajeel and Levy. "Ahahaha…" Levy give a little laugh as an apology to everyone there, "Be a little bit more silent!" Levy scolded the grumpy Gajeel.

"Oi Luce! This little damn cat won't drink the milk!" Natsu complained and Lucy sighed.

"I told you to check the expiry date first, didn't I?" Lucy asked and Natsu pouted, "That won't make that much differences…"

"It is!" Lucy cries and sighed at the certain pink haired idiot. Remember when I told you Lucy managed to distract Natsu from fighting? It's this.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"The weather forecasts is always wrong!" Levy complained, "And I was planning to go to the bookstore today!"

"Well, well…" Lucy tried to cheer her up. Luckily, both of them bought an umbrella but… "Erza, where is your umbrella? You brought one this morning, didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I gave it to Yukino since she forgot to bring one. Don't worry, I can run. Since my house isn't that far away." Erza explained and assured her. "It's great you're reliable but, you always put the others a step ahead from you." Lucy sighed. "We can go home toget-"

"Oi Lucy! I forgot to bring an umbrella today, can we share it?" Natsu asked, suddenly popped behind Lucy.

"Can you stop scaring me?!" Lucy shouted and Natsu grinned at her, "And why all of a sudden? You usually forgot it and just run right?" Lucy asked.

"Well, because I bought Happy today. I'm planning to take him home." Natsu answered with a wide grin. "It's bad if he caught a cold right?" Natsu asked and Lucy sighed.

"You're thinking for a cat but you don't care about yourself?" Lucy mumbled, "Today is no good. I'm sharing mine with Erza."

"Eh?!" Natsu complained and Lucy give a shut-up looks. "Ah, you can share it with Natsu. Since you two have a closer house." Erza explained and Lucy looked at her with an uncertain looks. "Are you sure?" She asked and Erza nodded while smiling.

"Then, you can share with mine." Levy offered but Erza shook her head. "Your house is far away right? And anyway, it's just a rain. I'm not going to be hurt or anything." Erza assured.

"Then…. We'll go ahead. Erza, wait until the rain calmed down a little okay?" Lucy warned and Erza chuckled, "I got it."

After a while, the rain still haven't calmed down. Or you can say, it pours down heavier than before, which makes Erza sighed. Almost every students headed home already, so you can say she might stuck in the school alone.

"_Should I go home now before the rain gets heavier?" _Erza thought and when she was about to run, she heard a deep voice calling her. "Erza?" She looked back, seeing a figure of a certain blue-haired guy with a red mark in his left eye.

"Jellal?"

* * *

"Is Erza really alright?" Levy murmured as she waited for the next train stops. She's still feeling bad for not leaning her umbrella, but she also can't tell Erza to take the umbrella when she get home. Her house is pretty much 4 stations away from school, and might takes about 2 hours to walk.

"Huh, Shorty?" There's only one person who called her that. She turned around and saw Gajeel looked at her with _what-are-you-doing-here _looks.

"Ah, Gajeel… You're waiting for the train stops too?" Levy asked and he give a small nod. "I'm visiting a relative. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm planning to go home."

"Woah, using a train? Must be far."

"Yup." Levy answered and Gajeel looked at her. "Can I sit next to you? The other seats are taken. And there's still about 15 minutes until the stop." Gajeel asked and Levy gave a nod and smile,

"Sure."

* * *

"…. Are you sure it's alright?" Erza asked, still uncertain. Even though both her and Jellal are sharing the same umbrella right now, Jellal even walked her home first before going home. "I can just go to your house first and take the umbrella after that." Erza explained.

"No, it's alright. There's no way I let a girl walking home alone, right?" Jellal answered, which makes Erza felt a bit dissatisfied with the answer. "I can handle myself." She explained and Jellal chuckled.

"I know, I just felt bad. That's all."

"You really don't have to. You're too generous."

"Well if I'm generous, you can just calmly and kindly accept my offer right?" Jellal smiled and Erza bite her tongue.

Really, she always lose at this with him.

"Ah, we're here." Erza pointed at her house. "You can go back now." She explained and Jellal nodded.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Jellal smiled and Erza gave a little smile back as a reply.

When Jellal was about to lose in Erza's sight. She just remembered something.

"Jellal!" She shouted and Jellal stopped his steps. He turned around and looked at the scarlet haired. She's drenched because she didn't go inside quickly, which makes Jellal felt a bit confused. She took a deep breath to give another 2 words that she forgot to say and smile,

"Thank you."

_**(A/N) Doneeeeeee! Short but finally! Lots of hints as I said =v= And just in case you guys still haven't realized yet, I'm the type who like the slow-paced one better. Even something reeeeaaaaallllllyyyy slow is something I truly like. So, this story will surely be really slow paced relationship. I'm sorry but that's how my stories done ^^**_

MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES = UPDATE FASTER

**Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N) Dududu! New chapter, yes, finally new year XD HAPPY NEW YEAR WOOHOO! Happy 2065- Oh damn, wrong time *go back to 2015* New year means… New semester! Yes, I hope you guys will like this one. I prepared this one on Christmas like lol XD**_

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS AND FAIRY TAIL  
**

**English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

New semester.

Yup, that means new grade, everyone is a third grade now.

Erza looked at the list of 3-A and it seems her name is in there.

But Jellal wasn't.

Well, obviously, since Jellal is actually in S Class. She almost forgot about that. But luckily, she managed to stay in A Class, which for now.

"Erza! Natsu and Gray are at it again!" Lucy whined as she pointed at the two who's screaming their lungs out about who's better.

"I told you I'll rank higher for this time!"

"Don't put my brain and yours the same, Flame-brain!"

"That's my line, ice stripper!"

Geez, Erza just arrived at school and this is the welcome? As expected. Gray and Natsu was fighting and throwing all the stuff in the class. Poor them, someone's pencil case got into Erza's face, which makes everyone there froze.

"You guys…." Erza's bangs covered her eyes luckily, so no one can get a trauma from seeing it. The dark aura surrounded Erza, making the poor Natsu and Gray shivered. Good luck, you both.

* * *

"Erza, as usual, is that even a lunch?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowed towards Erza's bento.

"What are you saying, Lucy? I usually ate this you know." Erza asked, confused.

"But what kind of person ate strawberry cake for lunch?" Levy asked, also looking at the strawberry cheesecake Erza took a bite to. "Are you sure you don't want to eat mine or Lucy's?" She asked, still uncertain. How in the world Erza didn't get fat with all the cakes she ate?

"Ah, Erza-san! Here you are!" Juvia walked towards Erza with a relief look. "Vice principal, Gemini-sensei asked for you at the office." She explained.

"You dropped your grade again, Erza?" Lucy asked and Erza quickly shook her head. "I get a perfect A for all my exams these last 2 weeks." She explained.

"Wait, perfect A for _all _the exams?" Levy asked and Erza nodded her head innocently. "Oh right, she isn't normal after all..." Levy murmured as she took another bite of her lunch.

* * *

Erza nervously walked towards the office, currently thinking on how she would react if she changed class. That would ruin both of her and the school's name drastically. She slowly knocked the door, waiting for any voice.

"Come in." Sounds like Gemini-sensei. She gulped before she came in, looking at Gemini-sensei who's taking care of a lot documents.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Erza asked, uncertain. Gemini-sensei stopped his activity and looked at Erza seriously, "Far from that."

"T-Then?" Erza asked and Gemini-sensei shows all her exams. "You got all A on the exams after making Jellal tutored you." He explained and Erza nodded slowly, still confused. "So we'll change your class."

Erza's eyes opened wide, "Wait, if I get a perfect score, why would I-"

"We would change your class to S-Class." This surprised Erza even more.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard it wrong." She answered and Gemini-sensei looked at her once more time, "I said, we would like to change your class into S class." He repeated, but Erza still can't believe what she just heard.

"From tomorrow onwards, you'll change into S-Class. We will take care of the class change today." Gemini-sensei explained as she gave Erza a list. "That's a list of the S Class students, you might need to take a look of it since I'm pretty sure you never met anyone from S class other than Jellal."

"Thank you very much, Gemini-sensei!" Erza is literally on heaven. Rumor said that S Class is on a whole different level even from A Class. All the facility and treatment too, so it's everyone's dream to go in.

"We'll make Jellal accompany you and help you of getting used to your new class." Gemini-sensei explained and Erza nodded in reply. _Guess I'm on a lot of debt to him._

* * *

"S-CLASS?! SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy almost broke the window because of her screaming. Erza covered her ears, "Calm down a bit, Lucy."

"How can I?! It's a miracle! NO ONE ever gotten to move to S Class. I repeat, NO ONE." Lucy squealed, "I'm so happy for you, Erza!" She hugged her tightly, Erza thought she would die from lack of breathing.

"Congrats. I heard the details from the vice-principal." A blue haired guy with a read mark in his left eye offered his hand, which Erza gladly accept, "Thanks." She smiled.

"We'll be on the same class, then." He smiled back.

Lucy stared at both of them, mouth opened. Those two seems really match each other… She quickly shook her thinking, _"Maybe just my imagination."_

"Oi, Oi, I heard something about _changing class _actually. It's just my imagination right?" Gray asked as he joined the conversation. "That's one hell of a shout by the way, Lucy."

"I can't help it!" Lucy defensed, "It's an S Class we're talking about here!" She argued and she suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. There's something dark lurking on the blue haired girl that became a captain of a swimming club.

"What method now, Love Rival?" Juvia glared and Lucy quickly went away from here on a radius of 2 meters. "I told you billion times, I'm not!"

"Hey Erza! I heard you're changing class?! WHY?!" Natsu quickly shouted as he jump to the conversation. Lucy frowned, "You bring Happy to school?!"

"Pets are not allowed here!" Erza glared, "I-I got the permission from Gramps!" Natsu quickly covered himself behind Lucy's back. "I'm a shield now?" She sighed.

Anyway as the day passed by, Erza just can't help but looking forward to see what kind of Class she'll be moved into.

* * *

Today's the day. She finally could attend the S Class. Erza took a deep breath as she walked towards the school gate.

Great. Everybody's staring.

I mean, who wouldn't? S Class only had 5 people in it! And it's the most students this year for generations since it's really limited. Now you're telling that someone from A Class easily went up into S Class after a few weeks of changes?

"Hey." Erza quickly turned around and see the handso- I mean, Jellal greeted her.

"Morning." She greeted and Jellal smiled, "Morning."

_Ba-Thump! _Erza swore she saw that smile before. She quickly shook her thinking.

"Shall we go? The S Class path is different from usual classes." Jellal pointed at another narrow way.

She nodded and went with Jellal, the class are so grand. There's a gold sign with a letter _S Class _showed grandly. Jellal opened the door, and there's a white-haired girl with her bangs tied up, put two cups on the table. "Ah, there it is." She smiled as she welcomed both of them

"Wait, I saw your face before… Mirajane Strauss?!" Erza gasped as she looked at Mirajane completely, "A real one?!"

The silver haired smile as she let Erza sit on one of the sofa, "I prepared extra one for you." She explained and pour down the tea, "I hope you like Darjeeling Tea."

"T-Tea?" Erza asked to Jellal who sat next to her. He nodded, "Apparently, the teachers only came on exam times, so the rest of the time is up to us. But make sure you at least study a little so your grades won't drop." He warned and Erza gave a look of _what-the-hell _to Jellal who chuckled.

This is more like a free café than a class.

"As the rumor said, we're a special class." He explained and truthfully, everything is still new to Erza and she doesn't feel she'll get used easily on this class.

_It's way out of normal. _

"So the rumored girl is here?" A deep voice welcomed her, making her jolted in surprise.

"Uhm…. You're?" She asked as she looked at the blonde haired guy with a lot of scars and wearing a black jacket. "Name's Laxus. And you're quite the catcher, huh?" He smirked.

"Laxus, don't even try." Jellal warned as he looked at the blonde guy. Laxus raise his hand in surrender, "Won't want you to break my arms."

Jellal sighed as Erza doesn't get a clue at all. Lucky you, Jellal.

"So this is a girl my Jelly wanted to tutor, huh?" A purple haired girl with a… Red lipstick? Teased as she just opened the door of the class. "Yo, Jelly. Glad you're back. Thought you won't come back here anymore." She smirked.

"I told you beforehand Ultear, I'll be back." Jellal answered, he realized this would happen.

"Wow! She has a beautiful hair…" Suddenly, a pink haired girl with a ponytail popped from somewhere and touched Erza's hair, which makes her jumped in surprise.

"U-Uhm…"

"Huh? Oh sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet right?" She smiled, "My name is Meredy. That girl over there is Ultear, we are Jelly's childhood and best friends." She explained.

"Jelly?" Erza asked in confuse and Meredy grinned as she pointed at the blue-haired guy, "You mean Jellal?" She nodded.

"You know I hate that nickname." Jellal groaned and Meredy giggled, "The more reason we called you that."

Erza smiled, they don't seems like a nerd or anything Erza thought. And what's more, Mirajane is here! Lucy will surely die if she saw her. She bought Sorcerer Weekly just to follow the famous model's fashion, Mirajane Strauss. Although to be honest, Erza wasn't really a big fan or anything. She just found her pretty and amazing for a high school student.

"Anyway, Erza right? Are you free today?" Meredy asked and Erza tried to remember her schedule.

"I have a part time today…" She answered and Ultear walked towards her direction, "Which shop?" She asked.

"At the Magnolia Bakery near the statio- Wait- why are you asking me that?" She asked.

"You became a waitress in there?" Jellal asked and Erza nodded, "Yeah, why?" She asked and Jellal looked away.

"I heard the uniform in there are revealing."

Erza blinked a few times to understand and chuckled, "Is that bothering to you? Well, the boss let me to wear something different though." She explained.

"What is this?" Ultear smirked, "You're worried about your girl, Jelly?" She teased and Jellal sighed, "Ultear, don't even start…"

"Anyway, it's Magnolia Bakery right? Lucky then, I have the phone number." Ultear opened her phone, "Sorry, can I talk with your boss? This is Ultear Milkovich from Fairy High's S Class."

"_Oh, Ultear! What's wrong?"_

"Actually, I want to talk about one of your waitress, Erza."

"_Oh, Erza! The one with a scarlet hair? She's a hardworking one and helped a lot in the shop."_

"Oh yes! She's the one. So actually, I want to take her go shopping with me and Meredy, but she rejected because of her part time job… Can she take a day off today?"

"_Of course she can! Told her I won't cut her salary so she can just enjoy her time. She even came over during holiday so I kind of worried sometimes if she don't have time to go out like young people do."_

"Okay then. Thank you so much, Yajima-san!"

"_Your very welcome, Milkovich-san."_

Ultear closed her phone and gave a peace sign, "I got the permission." She smirked. Luckily her mother, Ur Milkovich, know the boss at the bakery, Yajima.

"Wait, for what?" Erza asked and Ultear smile _sweetly _to the red head, "For you to come with us.

* * *

"Erza, this looks so good in you!" Lucy exclaimed as she gave her a girly dress with a frilly accessories here and there.

"Lucy… This is too girly for my suit… I think it suits you more." Erza refused and Lucy looked at the dress, "Really? I'm pretty sure this is really good for you…"

Okay, so a little explanation, it seems that Ultear and Meredy invited Lucy since she's Erza's close friend. Lucy seems pretty happy so she quickly accept, which makes Erza can't refuse to go out with them. Him Fairy High, you can go out during lunch but had to make sure to come back before the bell or the gate will be closed.

"Hey Erza, just wondering, have you met Jellal before?" Meredy asked silently and Erza raise an eyebrow of confuse.

"I just knew him when the principal introduced him, why?" Erza asked and Meredy smile, "Nothing!"

"Huh, Luigi?" That sound _so _familiar to Lucy's liking. She turned around and saw Natsu with Jellal while waving to them.

"Natsu? Why are you with Jellal?" Lucy asked and Natsu grinned, "I'm accompanying Jellal to buy a new jacket since his old one is all rusty."

"Because of you and Gray that is." Jellal continued, which makes Lucy glare at Natsu, "Ahahaha…."

"Jacket? I think I saw a male's jacket on that direction." Erza pointed her finger towards her right, "Huh? Where?" Natsu asked as he looks around.

"You should show them the place, Erza." Lucy suggested and Erza looked at the blonde haired girl, "Well, I don't mind. You guys can go to the cashier without me first then." She smiled.

"Okay~ Natsu, you come with us." Natsu get dragged by Ultear, "H-Hold on! I should be assisting Jellal!" Natsu complained but Ultear glared which silenced him, "There's no one to hold our shopping bags."

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu quickly answered and Ultear smile, "Good."

"…. Did I say something I shouldn't?" Erza asked, kind of feel bad to Natsu. "No, it's Ultear's fault." Jellal answered.

He knew it.

* * *

"Is this all your items?" The cashier asked and Ultear nodded. "The total is $130.00."

Ultear gave the cashier the money, "Keep the change." She said.

"Wait, what about my clothes?" Lucy asked and Ultear smiled, "I paid for you. As a thanks for going with us." She winked while Lucy is still clueless of what have she done.

"T-Thank you I guess…"

"Well then, we gotta go. Mira is waiting for our report. I'm pretty sure she'll make them in the top of her list." Ultear told Meredy and bid farewell to Lucy, "Nice shopping with you, Lucy." She smiled and walk away from that shop.

…. Now what will both Natsu and Lucy go?

* * *

"I think it suits you somehow." Erza smiled as she gave him the black hoodie. "You sure?" He asked as he gave the money to the cashier and she nodded.

"Where will you go now?" Jellal knew Erza was left behind. Although it seems that she pretend she doesn't realize it since she won't want Jellal felt bad about that.

She is really stubborn.

"I know a good café around the school, we still have 20 minutes left until the bell so… Wanna go?" Jellal asked and Erza give a slight nod of agreement.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Hey tabasco-freak, where is Jellal?" Gray asked as he saw Natsu went back with Lucy, "And how in the hell Jellal turned into Lucy?"

"We kinda get separated." Lucy reasoned, and Gray smirked at Natsu, "Making a move huh?"

Natsu looked innocently, "Move what? The table?" He asked and Gray sighed, "No use teasing him."

"Anyway, aren't you going with Erza earlier?" Gray aske and Lucy nod, "But Erza is with Jellal now." She explained, "And you guys still don't know what that means?" He asked and both Lucy and Natsu shook their head. Gray raise his hand in surrender.

"You guys are really stupid…."

"Hey!"

* * *

"I don't know there's a place like this! The strawberry cake is really good!" Erza exclaimed as she took another bite of the cake.

"So you like strawberry cakes?" Jellal asked while smiling and Erza blush a bit in embarrassment, "Well I know it's a bit girly for me…"

He smiled, "I think it's not though." He explained and Erza smile at the comment.

He is a gentleman.

"The bill is $34.00 for all of the orders." The waitress said as she put the bill on the table. Erza gave $40.00 and quickly stand up from his seat. "The bell is going to rang for like 5 minutes again." Jellal explained and Erza quickly opened the wallet.

"Ah, it's my treat so you don't have to worry about that." Erza frowned, she stand up and gave Jellal 20 bucks. "I'll still pay mine." She explained and walked towards the door.

Jellal looked at his hand and blinked a few time before smile a little without realizing,

"She's really is something."

* * *

"So it's a big progress?" Mira squealed as Ultear smirked, "Seems like Jellal realized our plans though."

"Well, he has been sharp since we were kids after all." Meredy agreed.

"I bet 20 bucks Mira will gave up after 2 weeks or mostly a month." Laxus exclaimed to the purple haired girl. "That's the longest one so far for Jellal and unknown girl like her."

"I bet 40 bucks Mira will put them on the top of the list." Ultear smirked and Laxus snorted, "You know how Jellal avoid love so much. He won't easily take a pretty girls and all like 'look at me! Look at me!' guy." He explained.

"You know how he offer himself to tutor the class rep from A Class, it surprised all of us!" Meredy recalled the memory.

"Jellal has been not interested on anything after all." Ultear agreed.

"So does that means they knew each other before?" Mira asked, partly of her aura is still full of excitement.

"But Erza said they haven't met before. I asked her when we go shopping on Heart Kreuz earlier." Meredy answered, which makes Mira a bit disappointed.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing both the red haired and blue haired pair.

Mira squealing, Laxus confused, Ultear smirked, Meredy fan girling.

"D-Did we come on a bad time?" Erza asked and Jellal just walked in as usual.

"Leave them be." He sat on the sofa and look at Mira, "Mira, one tea."

"Coming." Mira smile and look at Erza, "Anything you want? We have a cake." She explained.

Erza blinked a few times, "I'll take one tea and a cake then." She answered and sat near Jellal.

"Is Mira a waitress or something?" Erza whispered to Jellal who drank the tea Mira poured, "It's her hobby, actually, it's kind of useful so leave her be." Jellal answered which makes Erza raise an eyebrow in confuse.

What kind of person has a hobby of serving others?

As all on the S Class are talking their hearts out, also Jellal taught Erza some part while she's studying, little did they know Ultear was watching and planning something on her head.

"Anything I know is this is going to be interesting." Ultear smirked.

Oh how she wants to see Jellal head-over-heels on someone.

* * *

_**(A/N) Finished! Yup, short but… Bleh XD I might update every month rather than every week because of school ;-; BUT! I'll still update :p I prepared like wayyyy farther than this on holidays in case I can't write that month =v= Might update faster if I get lovely reviews~**_

**MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS = FASTER UPDATES**

**Remember to stay cool and keep it slow, just like Jerza~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DUDUDU! Yeay I'm backkk *^* Miss me? No? Okay… Sorry for only updating every month, and I know some guests and people who reviwed are itching for the new chapter... I don't have any choice :p But I think I can make the next chapter earlier…. I hope XD Well then, enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS MAKAROV'S AND NOBODY ELSE OWN IT! Except Hiro Mashima**

**English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

Valentine.

Just hearing that name will reminds you of chocolate, but it's a little different for Erza.

Why? Because during these times, she'll prepare _strawberry-flavored _chocolate for those that she knew and close within like forever. Not a chocolate flavored one.

Of course, she also prepared chocolates for her ordinary friends. But it's not a really special one.

"So you're making it yourself this year?" Lucy asked to the redhead that in the middle of searching for a recipe in the library.

"Yup. Even though I look this way, I'm quite confident with my cooking you know." Erza explained as she excitedly took one book and opened it.

"You're going to give strawberry flavored again?" Lucy asked and sighed as she took a peak at the recipe in the book.

"But it seems more special right?" She asked and decided to borrow that book. "Yup. I'll decided on this one."

"But the portion is for 3 people you know. If you include Natsu and Gray, there will be just 2 right?" Lucy asked.

"I choose the 3 people portion in purpose."

"Who will be the third person you give?"

"Jellal." Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. "Wait, I never knew you and Jellal-"

"Don't misunderstand anything, Lucy!" Erza quickly cut her friend's sentences and clear her throat while a tint of pink is visible in her cheek, "I'm only giving it as a thanks for the tutor. You know, I even became an S Class because of him."

"Oh… I thought you two were-"

"You don't have to say it, seriously!" My, look at how red Erza has become.

* * *

"Erza! Lucy! Happy valentine!" There he is, Natsu must be looking forward for chocolates. And why he's grinning like an idiot?

"You're just aiming for the chocolate right?" Lucy asked as she sighed and Natsu only grinned and scratched his back lightly in response.

Suddenly, a sweet girl with a wrapped chocolate came towards Natsu, "Natsu-kun, happy valentine." That girl gave him a chocolate? Wow, he must be popular.

"For me? Thanks! This is the sixth one already!" He cheered which makes that girl blush. Woah, the rumor of idiots are popular seems right.

"If you get that much already, why are you coming to us?" Lucy, who's been talking to Erza before Natsu come, asked.

Natsu pouted, "A chocolate from best friends are different." He reasoned which makes Lucy sighed. She pulled out something from her pocket. A tiny box but already wrapped with flames-like wrapping.

"Here you go, this is yours." She explained and Natsu quickly brighten up, "Thank you Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!"

"Which part should I opened it~" Natsu sang as he cheerfully about to rip the wrapping.

"At least eat it after school or something! How rude!" Lucy shouted, really irritated at the lack of manner of this salmon haired guy.

Erza has a smug in her face as she gave him a strawberry chocolate, "I made it myself this year." She proudly said but Natsu wasn't sure either he should opened it or not. "M-Maybe it's better if I opened it at home." Natsu stuttered.

"That's not how you react when Lucy gave you her chocolate. I tasted it already." Erza explained, feeling a bit offended at how Natsu reacted. That's also how Gray reacted when she gave him one earlier. Jeez, at least she can do some simple things.

To explain a little bit in case everyone wondered why Erza is with Natsu and the others, even though Erza is in S Class now, that doesn't mean she can't hang out with people from another class, right? She decided that class doesn't show the line of her friendship with people from other classes. Well that's a good thing.

"Hey Erza, that reminds me, you're not giving any to Jellal? I thought you said you made one for him." Lucy asked as she saw Jellal passed by with _loads _of chocolates and girls who still haven't got a chance to give him.

"… I'll give it to him when he's alone." Erza finally decided, feeling a bit sick looking at how big the crowd following Jellal is.

"I agree…." Lucy looked like about to puke seeing the crowd in front of her.

* * *

"Jelly! Happy valentine!" Meredy ran towards Jellal, who just came back with bunch of chocolates behind her. "Woah, you sure have a rough time there."

"So, did Erza give you hers yet?" Ultear asked, smirking.

_Ouch! _She just put a salt in his wound. Jellal looked away but didn't reply her question, which makes Ultear blinked in confuse.

"WAIT, SHE DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY?!" She was partly shouting at surprise. Hell, she was looking forward for today because of it! Oh look, Mira is sulking in the corner with Laxus cheering her up. Awww….

"Quite down a bit, will you?" Jellal covered his ears, but Ultear wasn't buying it. "She seriously didn't give you anything?!"

Jellal sighed, "That's why I told you we're not like that." He explained and Ultear patted his back and nod in understand, "Don't worry Jelly, we'll cheer you up. Both Meredy and me that is."

"I told you we weren't like th-"

"We'll party after school for you!"

"Like I said-"

"Look at how disappointed Jelly is."

"I'm not!"

"It's alright Jelly, we understand."

And not long, the door opened and reveal a scarlet haired girl that blinked at the sight in front of her. "D-Did I come on a wrong time?" She asked, a bit uncertain.

But then Ultear, Meredy, and Mirajane dashed towards Erza which confuse her.

"You really won't give any chocolate?!" Mirajane was… Crying? Must be hard for her.

"Chocolate? Ah, I have it if you're worried about that." Mira was brighten up again hearing Erza's answer, is she a lamp or something?

"Here you go, Laxus." Erza smile a little as she gave him one, chocolate flavored. "Ultear, Mirajane, and Meredy too, you guys get your share." She gave them each one chocolate.

"G-Giri chocolate?" **(A/N: In Japan, Giri chocolate means a chocolate without any feelings, usually family gave each other one or best friends. So it's not a really special chocolate). **

"I-It's a Giri chocolate…. Right?"

"Y-Yup…."

… Awkward...

* * *

"Hey Jelly." Ultear whispered to Jellal that's in the middle of reading a book. "What?" He asked as he closed the book he's reading.

"Are you sure you're not even a bit looking forward to get a chocolate from Erza?"

…. Silent.

"Not really." He finally answered but Ultear doesn't look like she's buying the answer. "You've always been the worst liar ever, Jelly. In case you forgot." Ultear reminded and Jellal just stayed quiet.

In the same time, Erza is helping Mira to pour down the tea, also asking some herbs she wasn't familiar with. Jellal was staring at her scarlet hair and faint smile, then he turned his thought back to Ultear who questioned him right now.

"I'm just feeling disturbed by how she gave everyone but me." Jellal explained and Ultear looked closely at his face, "Okay you're not lying…"

Ultear seems a bit disappointed at how the turn of event, if she were to be honest.

* * *

"We're operating a plan." Mirajane explained when Jellal and Erza went to the A Class. "I call it, 'Valentine Chocolate from Erza for Jellal Plan!'"

"That's damn too long for a name. And anyway, why in the hell I'm in this?" Laxus asked since he suddenly dragged on this _matchmaker _things. "Because I said so." Mira smile _sweetly _that even Laxus shivered at the _sweetness_.

"Anyway, any plan?" Mira asked as Meredy raised her hand, "Pick me, pick me!"

Mira quickly pointed her long wooden stick **(A/N: Where did she get that?) **towards Meredy, "Okay! Your plan?" She asked and Meredy grinned. "How about throwing a chocolate towards Jellal and slip a letter with Erza's sign in it?"

"Ohhh, that's an excellent idea!" Ultear agreed, "But what kind of letter you will give to him?" Ultear asked and Meredy had a smug in her face, "I saw this a lot in movies. Here you go! I already prepared the letter!"

"Wait, when did you write that?!" Laxus asked and Meredy clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, girls shouldn't be underestimated, Cactus."

"It's Laxus!"

"Anyway, what did you write on the letter?" Ultear asked excitedly as she opened the letter.

There's a big _CHALLENGE _words in the front of the letter, which makes both Mira and Ultear go stiff.

"_This is a chocolate to show how determined I am to challenge you for this fight. I made it with my whole heart so I hope you enjoyed it de-gozaru._

_P.S. Happy Valentine."_

_From,_

_Erza_

"IS THIS A LOVE LETTER OR A CHALLENGE OI?!" Laxus shouted to the confused Meredy, "I saw it from an action movie and making sure it sounds cute…." She put a full thinking of it. "M-Maybe show a little bit of love feeling or something?" Ultear tried to give Meredy a hint.

"Ah! Then let's do it like this!" Meredy began to try rewrite the letter again.

"_Teehee~ Love Love~ This is a challenge of a fight-desu :p Meet me in the rooftop after school! Love love ~ I love you!_

_P.S. Happy Valentine. I prepared a chocolate full of chocolate for you beforehand~"_

_From,_

_Erza_

"… Meredy. Try to leave off the challenge part first."

Plan one. Failed a big one.

* * *

"EH?! YOU HAVEN'T GIVE HIS SHARE YET?!" Seriously, why do Lucy always get the yelling part?

The crowds are staring at them thanks to Lucy's loud mouth. Erza quickly apologized to them and tell them to continue their activities in the library.

"Quiet down a bit, Lucy." Erza quickly shut her mouth, "It's like…. I don't get the moment to and stuff… And I don't want people from S Class get the wrong idea as it is now…" She mumbled the last part.

"Even so! He must be looking forward to it right?!"

"To what?"

"Chocolate, stupid!"

"Why?"

Lucy was silent for a good minute, "Just a hunch." Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Anyway, make sure you give it after school the longest time!" Lucy quickly cut off the thing she wants to say.

"O-Okay…."

_How do I give it?_

* * *

Erza was, at the very least, in a confusing situation. First, she wasn't sure will Jellal love strawberry or not. Second, she doesn't want Jellal to misunderstand because she gave him a chocolate different from others in S Class.

She should've stick with the chocolate flavored one.

"Erza?" A deep voice interrupted her thinking and she turned around to see a familiar figure. "Jellal?" He smile and look at her.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in a deep thought." Jellal asked and Erza tried to take the wrapped chocolate in her pocket.

"W-Well you see... Actually-"

"Erza? Jellal?" Natsu called as he carrying a blue cat that's sleeping with him. "What are you both doing here? Seems fun so let me join in too!" He grinned.

What a great time to ruin, Natsu.

Well, she still have a lot of time until after school… Don't she?

* * *

"Can you stop following me?!" Gray shouted at the clingy blue haired girl who's whining and cling all the way to Gray. "At least accept Juvia's love letter and chocolate full of love, Gray-sama!" Juvia cries as she keeps pushing Gray with the chocolate and letter.

"It feels creepy to accept a chocolate with my face as the shape!"

"But Juvia already did her best to make this chocolate! She even asked sculpture club's member to taught her!"

"I already told you not to make it before!"

Ah…. Good luck, both of you….

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going to give him the chocolate, Levy?" Lucy asked as Levy looked at the chocolate she made.

"Nope. I don't want him to get the wrong idea after all." Levy sighed, giving up. As she was about to put the chocolate back at her pocket, Gajeel came and look at the chocolate.

"Oi Shrimp, you're not giving me one?" The nerves of that man! He's an enemy of girl in love!

"I told you to stop calling me that, stupid!" Levy threw a chocolate to Gajeel's face and quickly ran away on her own.

"W-Wait Levy!" Poor Lucy, she's left behind.

But well…. At least Levy completed her mission to give a chocolate…. I guess?

* * *

"I see, you didn't get any chocolate from Erza? Lucky you!~ This year is a homemade after all." Natsu grinned and patted Jellal's back but he flinched at the last sentences, "H-Homemade?"

Erza left to buy some drink earlier, so they went to the cafeteria first. And somehow, Natsu is talking about valentine which leads to this.

"Oh right, you don't know. Erza gave a giri chocolate for all of her friends, but she gave her close friends a strawberry chocolate. Seems like hobby for her…. And anyway, this year she somehow decided to give me and Gray homemade one." Natsu explained but Jellal felt like he just get stabbed in the chest.

"Poor Jelly…." Meredy said as she's on verge of _dramatic _tears.

He doesn't even received the giri chocolate one.

* * *

Erza was still in total loss. She already gave all the giri chocolate to her friends, so she only have the remaining one strawberry chocolate, which she still unsure to give. _"I'm being too unconscious…" _She thought as she was looking at the chocolate.

She sighed and took the drink she just bought while walking towards the cafetaria Jellal is in with Natsu. She quickly hid the strawberry chocolate in her pocket.

"_Maybe I shouldn't give him one… He already received a lot too so he might be bothered if I gave him one…"_

"Well then Jellal, I'll go now!" Natsu waved his hand towards Jellal while walked away, which makes Erza, who just went back from buying a drink, blinked. "Where are you going?" She asked and Natsu grinned.

"Happy is alone right now." He explained and Erza threw the soda can towards Natsu which he caught. He stared at it for a good minute before looking towards his red haired childhood friend again, "It's for you." Erza explained and Natsu opened the can.

"Thanks."

* * *

This is going _too _awkward.

Okay, Erza doesn't know how to start the conversation. And Jellal seems pretty pissed because of _something _she wasn't aware of.

"_Did I do something before buying a drink?" _She asked to herself as she recalled what happened.

Since Natsu left, Erza went back to Jellal and he seems acting out of the box. Damn it Natsu, come at the good time and leave at the worst time.

"I heard you made homemade chocolate this year." Oh great, out of all things he have to bought that up.

"J-Just to Natsu and Gray though… Since we knew each other for ten years now." She stuttered.

"I see…." He answered and the silence is back.

_This is getting worse!_

"M-Mind if I ask to buy your time for a while?" Erza asked, which confuse Jellal.

The more she think, the worse it will be. She'll just have to give it a shot.

"Well…. Sure…"

* * *

Erza was searching for a quiet place. And luckily, everyone from S Class seems like already went home.

"Y-You see… I've been planning to give you all these times but the planning always failed…." Erza took a deep breath and quickly took the chocolate from her pocket. Her cheeks are red, her heart is beating fast as she feel a bit nervous. She quickly shoved it towards Jellal, "Happy Valentine!"

Jellal's eyes widened in mix of surprise and happy, it still yet to occur him what happened. He accepted the wrapped gift and looked at it.

The wrapping is a simple light blue with a red ribbon in it. Also a card with "Happy Valentine." Written in it. Even so, it seems different from the chocolate Erza gave to the others from S Class.

"This is…"

"Chocolate. A strawberry one though." Erza answered while still had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Jellal looked at Erza, "It's strawberry flavored?!" He asked and Erza nodded a bit, feeling uncertain.

"_Erza only gave strawberry flavored for her close friends!" Natsu grinned as he explained everything._

Jellal smiled a bit while Erza seems didn't know what to do. "It might be a little different from the usual chocolate because I want to thank you for tutoring me last time… O-Or do you hate strawberry?" She asked, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I heard from Natsu it's homemade." Jellal asked and Erza's face reddened again, or maybe even worse than last time. "I-Is that bad?!" She quickly looked away from him, making Jellal chuckled a bit.

"Thank you. Can I open it?" He asked and Erza nodded a bit, "I already tasted it so don't worry." She exclaimed, assure the blue haired guy who seems lighten up again.

The strawberry is a simple decoration on the chocolate. And there's the mix of pink colored chocolate and a simple, dark chocolate color. All of them is round, small enough to eat at once. "Is it a truffle?" Jellal asked and she smile, "Correct."

Jellal tried one of the chocolate, mixture of chocolate and strawberry isn't that strong to make someone puke at the sugar amount. There's also a bit of milk feeling and it's not too hard to chew on. "It's delicious." He smiled and Erza sighed, feeling a bit glad.

"I thought you might be angry because of it, but thank goodness." She explained which confuse Jellal.

"Why would I?" He asked and Erza tried to look away from his eyes, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well… You seems grumpy today… And you already got so many chocolates… So I thought I might trouble you and so…" She explained, still avoid eye contact.

Jellal blinked a few times to understand and chuckled, "Well… I guess I am grumpy today…" He explained, which makes Erza quickly look at Jellal face-to-face.

"So something is troubling you?" She asked, a bit surprised. Jellal wasn't the type to get angry easily.

"Yup. But it doesn't matter anymore." He explained and smile at the uncertain look of the scarlet haired in front of him.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Jellal nodded. She sighed, "Well that's good… You can tell me if something is troubling you." Erza explained and Jellal chuckled in amusement,

"Isn't that supposed to be my line? Since I'm the guy." He asked and Erza glared a bit, "Girls aren't irresponsible."

"Yes yes." He answered playfully. "Anyway, I want to return the favor of the chocolate." He changed the topic.

"You can just do it in White Day right?" She asked with a confused look in her face, which makes Jellal laugh a bit looking at her face. "That's a different story. What I mean is returning it in a different way."

"You don't have to do that you know, I'm fine with it." She explained and Jellal shook his head in disagreement, "I still want to do something as a return. Are you free next Sunday?" He asked and Erza tried to recall her schedule.

"I'm free but…."

"Arghhhh, Erza, just say ye- Hmph!" Okay, where did that sound come from?

"You idiot! Don't be too loud!"

A familliar pink and dark purple hair flowed as both childhood friends of our dear Jellal grinned foolishly, feeling kind of bad to ruin the mood.

"S-Sorry... We're here first but when we saw you two walked together, we can't help but hide..." She explained, clearly defensing herself seeing how angry Jellal is for them to ruin the mood.

Not like Jellal didn't realize they are hiding, but he's too pissed off before to even bothered by it. Lucky them I guess...

Erza smiled to them, "That's okay... We're not talking of anything too important anyway." She explained, which makes Ultear sighed in relief. Thank goodness Erza is pretty kind and doesn't get the atmosphere.

"Well anyway, you guys are planning to go on a date right?" Ultear asked, smiling sweetly while smirking on the inside.

"D-Date?" Erza stuttered, which makes Ultear's smile even wider. "W-We're not going to-"

"Then it's a good thing to hear! Actually, I've got this free ticket to the new amusement park from the lottery, but I had plan on that day. And it's a pair too, you can have it." Ultear cut off Erza's words and gave them a ticket each. "Well then, I hope you two will have fun on Sunday!" Ultear waved her hand to both of them as she bid farewell and dashed off with Meredy.

... And that explains it. They'll go to the amusement park next Sunday.

_**(A/N) I hope I can make the new chapter before white day XD Or maybe I'll update next Sunday aha. Because White Day means a different story and stuff I won't update that long rest assured lol Pray I have time for this guys! *checking my schedule* Yup, you have to pray for the next chapter. Reviews will help a lot to tell you to be honest :3  
**_

**MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES = FASTER UPDATES**

**Especially the reviews part I love hearing your thoughts asdfghjkl**

Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) One more day until my mid test is over! I saw this chapter can be done with a few more typing so I can't help it…. Anyway, here you go the new chapter cx I cannot assure what you think of this chapter because… I'm actually not sure myself either about this one =w= And I don't have time to re read this before updating because it's still my mid test period actually…**_

**DISCLAMER! MASHIMA OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spellings mistake!**

* * *

Lucy coughed a little, trying to understand completely what Erza just said. "So you're asking me to help you…"

"Choosing clothes." Erza answered, quite tired of the same reaction over and over again. She asked Levy and Juvia too before and they gave a same reaction.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?" She heard that many times too. She's getting tired of it, really.

"You know, I'm not sick. Why does everyone keeps saying the same things over and over again?" She sighed.

"But this is Erza we're talking about! A Titania who _never _paid attention to even tie her hair except for sport time. I repeat, _NEVER_." Lucy exclaimed and then she gave her a questioning eyebrow, "Do you fall in love with someone?" Erza sighed, she knew it.

Erza, unaware of it, was pretty well known in school. A pretty, rare scarlet hair, beautiful eyes and curves, and her fierce yet kind personality are all beyond perfect. Sadly, she never really interested in love and really careful of making a wall with guys. The only guys she's really close with maybe her childhood friends, Natsu and Gray.

"It's not that. I just want to wear a nice outfit since he invited me and all." Erza explained, trying to keep the 'love' part wasn't being said by her. It would be a dangerous topic change.

"Who is he?"

"Jellal." Erza swore she felt like she just signed her death wish. And she was right.

Lucy widened her eyes, "Don't tell me you and Jellal-"

"I told you it's not like that!" Erza was sure her cheeks rivaled her hair. She even could feel her cheeks getting warmer every second. She cleared her throat to calm herself down, "What I mean is, I want to search for clothes since he already planned everything out and invited me to-"

"To a date."

"To go out in Sunday." Erza corrected, glaring at her blonde friend. "And is it that weird for a girl to choose clothes to go out in a Sunday with a _friend_?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're not just some _girl_." She said, making Erza sighed. "Whatever you say, just help me search for some clothes would you?" Erza asked.

Honestly, Erza already asked many girls she's close with to help her choose clothes. But most of them was about to boast on how girly Erza has become or how she's taken now so Lucy is the last person she could ask to.

"Okay fine. Just try some of my clothes first." Lucy answered and Erza lighten up a bit.

She nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

"The clothes are too revealing."

"No, it's too girly."

"Whoa, that's gorgeous for a party but _not _for a usual outing."

Erza swore she never thought that choosing clothes will be this troublesome. She never really choose a clothes to go out so…Carefully. Or rather, she prefer to go out with a classy and boyish style so she could refrain herself from many staring. Her hair is more than enough to attract attention.

"That's really nice! It suits you so much Erza!" Lucy squealed as Erza looked at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a nice short with a jeans material, a simple white tank top with a brown knitted hoodie, and a pair of flat shoes.

"Are you sure? I think this is kind of weird somehow…" Erza asked and Lucy gave a small giggle. "You will keep saying that no matter how perfect it is, trust me." She gave a smile with a lot meaning of it.

Erza gave a questioning eyebrow but choose not to ask it instead, "Okay then."

* * *

Erza yawned as she lazily sat on her bed. It's finally morning and Erza looked at the clock…

"I'M LATE!" She swore her voice could be heard from an entire house.

She quickly brushed her teeth, took a bath and ran towards the dining table, seeing her mother's confused looks.

"What's with the hurry? And why are you wearing _that_ kind of clothes?" Her dad, Rob, asked as he looked at the clothes he _never _saw in Erza's clothes. It's not a bad sign, but still, it's fishy.

"Maybe Erza-nee is going on a date or something." Kagura answered nonchalantly as she took another bite of her bacon.

"D-Date?" Erza sighed as she heard her mom, Eru's voice. She's pretty sure it's going to take a while to explain.

"It's not a date, I'm just-"

"Finally! My daughter, you grown so well!"

Erza sighed, "Like I said-"

"We must take a photo to remember this moment!"

"I'm late so I'll be going now, mom! I'll be home around dinner!" Erza shouted as she already in front of the house door, putting the shoes she borrowed from Lucy. First, she's already late for her first da- I mean, for her _plan_ with Jellal. And second, her excited mother doesn't help _at all_. She won't let her day ruined first thing in the morning!

* * *

Erza sighed as she looked around her. Okay, she knows from the start that her hair is quite… Attracting attention but doesn't she get too much today? And what's more, there's also girls staring this time…. And why are Jellal seems pretty pissed off today? She just wished she didn't do anything wrong.

"Are they a new model?"

"Whoa, look at the babe."

"Too bad she's taken."

"That guy is so hot! Lucky girl…"

"Uh… Jellal?" Erza tried to broke the uncomfortable silence between both of them as they walked around the park. Jellal seems in deep in thought, "Jellal? Is something wrong?" She tried once again, trying to make sure she just doesn't irritate him.

"Huh? Ah… Sorry, what was it?" He smiled but Erza know it's different from his usual smile. "I saw you're zoning out for a while now. Is something wrong?" She asked, and she felt like someone just signed her death wish.

"It's nothing." He smiled at the scarlet haired, but Erza still won't take it. She won't let her first da- I mean, her first day out with Jellal go wasted with awkward silence!

"If there's something troubling, we can just go into somewhere you want to." Erza explained truthfully, feeling unsure.

Jellal looked around, "Well… It's just that many guys are staring…" Erza blinked at what he just said. "Seems like you're attracting attention… Is that how you usually wear?" This makes Erza blush a bit at the memory of her searching for the clothes so carefully. Was it unnecessary?

She cleared her throat, "Well…. There are also many girls staring... How about we just find something to make us not really… I don't know, feeling like a clown?" She suggested, hoping her idea might works somehow. Well…. At least Jellal seems pretty relieved, which makes Erza pretty glad.

She looked around and saw a jacket shop, and Oh My God! There's a brand new Heart Kreuz jacket on stock! And it's for male! Perfect! "Hey Jellal, we should go there firs-"

"Okay, we should make you wear something first. Let's go searching for a scarf." Erza blinked at the sudden notice from the blue haired. Was he that eager to make her cover up? Well, she's not.

"We could choose for you first, you know." Erza suggested, but Jellal shook his head. "I'm used to girls staring at me. Just make the guys go away first." Somehow, Erza felt like she better go along with it.

"Well, do you find the shop yet?" She asked and Jellal grabbed her hand, which surprise her with the sudden move.

"I know a shop around the park that's pretty popular. Ultear and Meredy dragged me there most of the time." He explained which makes Erza chuckled a bit. His childhood friends are too amazing.

"Sure, let's go there."

* * *

A sound of someone just opened the door of the shop stopping the old woman, Mrs. Spetto from doing anything she's doing. Especially when she seen the visitor.

"Welcome Jellal-kun. Oh my, it's a rare sight for you to come here without Ultear or Meredy." She smiled and Jellal smile back at her. "Yes, I'm searching for a scarf for this girl today."

"Oh my, what a pretty girl you have here. Is this your girlfriend?"

Erza has a tint of pink on her cheeks, mix of shyness and cold. She smiled at the old woman in front of her, "My name is Erza." Making sure nobody saw it, Jellal smiled a bit at the fact of Erza didn't deny their misunderstand relationship.

"You also have a pretty voice, ah~ How I wish I could be young again." She laughed a little. "So you're searching for a scarf right? Right timing we just stocked a new style." She smiled as she gave her the new scarf. "It can also cover your cleavage so it's perfect!" She smiled and Erza looked at the new scarf.

"This is from Heart Kreuz." She explained, and Erza looked a bit excited. It's the name of her favorite brand! The scarf is a long one, knitted, and made with a good material. The color is pastel creamy brown, making it match perfectly with the brown knitted cardigan Erza's wearing right now.

"I'm buying it, please." Erza smiled as she decided on the scarf. Hell, it's like love in first sight!

"Okay, the total is $13.90 please." Spetto-san smiled and Erza nodded as she put out her wallet. She's about to pay when there's a larger hand that gave the money first. "I'll pay it."

Erza raise an eyebrow as she stared at the blue haired guy, "I can pay for myself. You don't have to be so generous." She explained but Jellal didn't give her explaining a second chance.

"Just think I'm feeling generous today." He smiled and Erza pouted a bit, doesn't like feeling like she's on quite a lot of debt to the guy.

Well, she knows Jellal even if they just know each other for a short time. She knows how he had million of reasons to make her give up and let him pay, so she had a better idea.

"Wear it. And make sure you cover your…" Jellal looked at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable on what he's going to say. "Cleavage." Jellal said as he looked away, and Erza blushed a bit. She really shouldn't choose her clothes so earnestly!

Well, she's wearing a cardigan but her chests are just too…. Bothersome to hide. The tank top aren't helping too much.

"It matches you perfectly!" Spetto old granny clapped both of her hands as she looked at the scarlet haired girl, smiling at her. "I'm actually giving you a bit discount for a new couple." She winked and both of Erza and Jellal blush a bit, still unused of the tittle no matter how many times they heard it.

As they walked out the shop, Erza felt a bit relieved that Jellal's mood seems brighten again. But it disappointed her a bit on how he said he doesn't really need anything to cover himself. Well, some part is true because he wear a jacket and long pants already though… Maybe his face is just really attracting.

And even though Erza don't know why, she doesn't find girls staring at Jellal are better than guys staring at her.

As they walked in comfortable silence, Jellal was the first to break it. "Do you want to go to any ride?" He asked and Erza looked around. She stared at the roller coaster, which she found very interesting. Since she was little, she always loved a ride like that. It's thrilling and fun.

But well, she doesn't know if Jellal find rides like that is fun. He's not the type to talk so bluntly about his dislike, especially when someone wants it. And the lines can takes _hours _which won't be fun at all.

Jellal looked at the scarlet haired, which is staring at the ride for a good minute for now. He's not really into those kinds of things, but it doesn't mean he can't handle things like that. "Let's go ride the roller coaster." He smiled as Erza looked pretty excited and glad. Seems like Jellal is fine with fast and dangerous rides.

* * *

Okay, Erza don't know anymore. She's _really _excited to ride the roller coaster but she was _not _having fun on all the stares are, mostly girls. She don't know if she's regretting her decision or not anymore. It seems Jellal doesn't really mind the stares, and she herself, also a bit confused on why she's abnormally bothered by it. She's used to stares. Well, maybe because it's mostly girls right now.

Jellal narrowed his eyes, looking at Erza, who unconsciously sighed. "Are you thirsty? I want to buy drinks so do you want one?" Jellal asked as he recognized Erza's sigh. "Or you want to be the one to buy it and I'll wait in the line?" He suggested and Erza gave him a little smile.

"No, I'll just wait in the line. I don't really know the places in this park actually. Here's the money." She explained and Jellal smiled back at her. "I told you I'm feeling generous today, I'll pay for yours as well."

Erza was at loss and without her realize, Jellal was already lost in sight. Okay, she's on debt with him _again_, which for Erza, wasn't pleasing at all. She doesn't want to make Jellal's kindness as advantage of her. Jeez, she also has money and she's not so stingy.

While she's waiting, she knows how lesser girls are staring but guys are. Well, it feels better than before but it's not really pleasing how there's some guys who are smirking behind her. She can feel it without turning around.

"Hey girl, you're alone? We're also alone." The groups of guys are coming near her. Oh jeez, what a bother.

"We're actually searching for company… Want to assist us and drink together?" One of the guy smirked and Erza tried her best to ignore them, which failed when the other guy grabbed her arm and tried to take her out of the line.

"C'mon, must be bored waiting in line, right?" Erza twitched. They all are reeks of smokes and alcohol, which are so displeasing for her. She was about to punch the guy in the face when someone beat her to it.

"Sorry, she's taken." A familiar blue hair flash make her widened her eyes in surprise. Well, he's sweating a lot, which means he's running when he saw some guys picking out her from the distance.

"Seriously? I thought she could be our perfect target after a long time."

"Tch, what a letdown. Let's go."

Jellal looked at Erza worriedly, looking at the mark on her arm. The guy really grabbed her tight. He really wants to punch that guy in the face now! "Sorry, here's your drink. I think we should give up for this ride." He explained and Erza doesn't feel like refusing. It looks Jellal was panting so hard, he must be running as fast as he could last time. And anyway, the group of guys before was clearly ruining her mood to ride right now honestly.

"A-Anyway, since I was the one that choose the first ride, it's your turn." She tried to lighten up the atmosphere. She doesn't want her first da- Erm… I mean, first time going out with Jellal go wrong.

Jellal looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean, the first plan was ruined so if you want to, you can-"

"No, I'm fine." Erza reassured, smiling at him genuinely. She felt bad on how generous Jellal being to her. It's not that she hates it, but she doesn't want to be the advantage of it. "You can choose any place you want to. I'm fine with any ride, as long as it's not a child ride or baby ride." She joked, which makes Jellal laughed softly.

He smiled, "Okay, if you say so…"

* * *

Erza never thought she would ever show her pathetic self to _anybody_. Especially Jellal. The place is dark, it's creepy, and there are lots of things scary enough to turn her into as stiff as a stone! This place is just too full of surprise. And Erza _never_ likes surprise.

"Are you alright? You look pale, do you have a fever?" Jellal asked, checking her temperature with his hand. "You don't seem to have any fever…."

Erza looked at the concern look Jellal gave to her, "I'm fine I'm just-" She was about to complete what she want to say until she felt something touched her legs. _GULP! _Erza took a deep breath before slowly looking down below and…

"Give me my legs back…" The ghost muttered, which makes Erza dropped a cold sweat, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted in reflects, kicked the ghost and quickly ran towards the different direction from the exit.

"Wait- Erza!" Jellal shouted as he ran towards her, but she's in too much panic to realize or even noticed anything around her. What makes her _that_ much afraid of ghost? Gosh, who would expect that? Not Jellal.

Jellal tried to grab Erza's hand, to calm her. "Erza, calm down! He tried and Erza seems to realize his voice.

.

.

.

.

"Jellal?"

* * *

Erza swore she's screwed than ever right now. First, she just showed her weakness on someone beside her family. Second, that person is Jellal. Which is _not _helping at all. Third, now she's alone with an awkward silence with Jellal! Oh Mavis, have mercy.

She really doesn't want their first time going out to be such an awkward one, so she was about to start a conversation, until Jellal beat her to it. "Uh… I want to apologize for going to the haunted house… I never really knew you hate, you know, those things…." He started, but that makes Erza blinked a few times, trying to understand what he's sorry for.

"It's actually part of my fault, since I didn't say anything beforehand, and I made such a mess, sorry." Erza answered, making Jellal looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, I guess we can say it's both of our faults then? To make it fair." He smiled, and Erza smiled in response.

"I guess we can let it that way."

One thing Erza sure of, she think taking her free time for this isn't such a waste after all.

* * *

_**(A/N) Hahaha, I think this chapter might not be that good after all? XD And 1 more review until I reached 40 reviews omg you guys need to keep it up! You guys are amazing. I hope we can reach 45 or maybe even 50 before White Day =w= I'll make the White Day one longer depends on your reviews~**_

_**NOTICE! I might won't be able to update too early like White Day but it depends on you guys and the reviews I get =w= Or I might can't post it in White Day after all haha (I'm busy okay, but I'll consider it depends on my readers and your thoughts!**_

**Tell me your thoughts in the box below! :D Critics are welcome.**

**See you in (maybe) White Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N) I know, I'm too freaking late and the white day is like WAY days ago. I'm grounded for weekdays so I made this short T^T Sorry. I'm also rewriting "GMG Parenthood" because people keep asking for that one and making the second chapter of "I'm In Love With Famous Person" because people already PMed me for that lol. Yes, I'm busy thank you very much. And the matter of school doesn't help a big one, I really will make it up on next holiday T^T**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**English is my second language so I apologize for any misspells or grammar mistakes. **

* * *

Ultear looked at the nervous looking redhead as she took a sip of the tea Mirajane made. Erza seems uncomfortable today, and everyone in the S Class weren't blind enough to have seen that. Ultear smirked, knowing how it's not something unusual for _this _day. She narrowed her eyes into the calendar, which shown 14th March.

It's white day after all.

But why Jellal hasn't given his chocolate yet? Well no, it seems he's not the time that would waste his time worrying about things as simple as giving chocolate; he would give it in the morning already.

Ultear cleared her throat, asking for attention from the silver haired who's preparing for the chocolate brownies. "Mira, do you have a second?" She asked as she pointed at the outside door. Mirajane raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then smile and nodded her head slowly.

"Sure." She answered as she walked towards the purple haired. Bending a little her model figure, she leaned towards Ultear, "What is it?" She asked.

"Don't you think Erza is kind of weird?" She asked, whispering but loud enough for the silver haired to hear.

Mira blinked a few times, and then show her graceful little smile as always, "Isn't it because of white day?" She asked as she clasped her two hands together. "You said Erza gave Jellal a chocolate at Valentine, right?" She asked and Ultear nodded a little.

"But you know, Jelly isn't a nervous type, he would probably already give his chocolate back already." Ultear answered, feeling confused. She looked again in the redhead, which looks like fidgeting.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

No. Erza was _not _worrying about how Jellal hasn't given her the chocolate. Heck, she's more worried on something else! She doesn't really care if Jellal is not planning to give her back a chocolate in White Day!

_Flashback_

"_Hey Erza," Lucy called as she took a sip of her strawberry juice. They both are going home right now, and Lucy asked-or rater-forced Erza to tag along a bit with her after school. Well, she doesn't have her part time today so, once in a while is nice. "Did you give Jellal a strawberry flavored chocolate last Valentine?" She asked, which makes Erza raised one eyebrow in confusion._

"_W-What is with the sudden question?" Erza asked, and received a _just-answer-look _so she kept quiet. "Yes, I did. Why?"_

"_Seriously?!" Lucy asked, mouth agape open. "This is really bad! I heard Jellal hated strawberry from the girls in B-Class!" Lucy exclaimed, which makes Erza widened her eyes in surprise._

_What?_

_End of Flashback_

Her hunch back in Valentine day was right after all! She shouldn't had give Jellal any chocolate! Oh Mavis, have mercy.

"Erza, you're spacing out…" Meredy waved both her hands in front of Erza's face. "What's wrong? You seem weird today." She asked, confused.

Erza smiled towards the pink haired, "I'm alright, just kind of out of it today…" She smiled, assuring the pink head.

Meredy looked at the redhead, not buying the answer, but decided to let it off after all. Everyone also have privacy. "Well if you say so…"

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you catch another old like before." Jellal asked, moved from his seat next to Erza, which jolted her from her place. "I-I'm fine!"

Jellal raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Really?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "Well, doesn't seem like a fever…" He muttered under his breath.

Erza shoved Jellal's hand in reflects, which makes both her and Jellal surprised. She gulped, "I-I'm fine, really." She said as the bell sign of lunch time rang, which makes her quickly ran towards the door and go outside the class.

All the S-Class students include Jellal, stoned for a good minute, trying to understand what just happened a while ago.

* * *

Great. Just great. This _always _happens on special occasions. Can everything gone better? Erza sighed as she walked on the corridor hallway, searching for the blonde. Now, she needs to plan the way to apologize to Jellal for the valentine, why Jellal didn't tell her before, anyway? Oh right, he's too kind.

"Erza?" Erza jolted in surprise, hearing the voice of her familiar best friend. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you." Lucy apologized as she looked at the surprised redhead.

"Never mind about that, I want to ask you to help about something…." She answered; making the blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Help you with…?"

"Apologize to Jellal… You know, about how I gave him a strawberry chocolate, I was thinking maybe he felt insulted… Anyway, I need to apologize!" She explained which makes Lucy chuckled.

"_Well I think he's happy enough with your chocolate." _Lucy thought but didn't say it out loud. Really, these two are just too dense!

"I understand, well then how about you apologized to Jellal now? Perfect timing, I saw him along with Natsu and Gray at A Class earlier, talking about something. I can get rid of Natsu and Gray, and you talked alone with him."

"Sounds like a plan." Was Erza's immediate answer. "We'll go to the A Class now, I buy it?" She asked and Lucy nodded as a reply.

* * *

"I think Erza acted weird today." Jellal explained thoroughly, which makes Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion. Natsu was gone for foods at canteen, and Jellal found this a perfect timing for him.

"And then?" Gray asked; which makes Jellal sighed. "Can you tell me what makes Erza shoved me?" He asked.

"I'm not asking about that." Gray explained, "I mean _why _are you asking _me _and not your closer friends instead?" Gray asked and Jellal looked at him like it's the obvious thing to do.

"Well, you and Natsu are the longest friends Erza had so… I thought you two were the best one to ask about this." Jellal explained, "So got any idea?" He asked; which makes Gray think for a while.

"Did you two ever have a fight?"

"No."

"Did you say anything out of ordinary the last time you talked with her?"

"No."

"Oh God, don't tell me you ate her strawberry cake before."

"I had never touched her cakes."

Gray think again for a good minute, "Well, have you found out anything embarrassing or weird of her once? Before this day, maybe?" This makes Jellal froze. He _did _found out about how Erza was scared of ghost but…. Does it bother her?

"I gotta go. Thanks for telling me, Gray." Jellal quickly said as he dashed off the A Class, which makes Gray completely alone now.

.

.

.

.

.

"…. Well I hope I didn't say anything wrong…"

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be quiet for a full day."

"That's totally impossible and still no."

"All I wanted was a chocolate!" Natsu whined and Lucy sighed. God, he's such a kid.

"Look, it's supposed to be white day, which is a _guy _that gives a _girl _a chocolate back. Why should I give you another chocolate again?!" Lucy hissed, making Natsu pouted.

"Who cares of all the guy-and-girl stuffs, I'm going to give you a chocolate so isn't it natural you gave me back?" Natsu asked, and Lucy widened her eyes in surprise.

"Wait, did you gust said you're going to give a chocolate?" Lucy asked, which makes Natsu raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"Well Gray told me I should give you chocolate on white day if you gave me one. But you're not giving any and look how stingy you are for a dear friend." Natsu explained; which made Lucy face-palmed herself.

"Look here, _idiot_. Girls gave chocolate on _valentine_, and guys give chocolate on _white day_ as a return for today. Girls don't need to give guys another chocolate today." Lucy hissed, making Natsu blinked a few times.

"So you don't need to give me another chocolate?"

"Um… No."

"Even if I asked you I'll trade it with mine?"

"Gosh, Natsu! Stop being so annoying!" Lucy groaned and was about to walk away when Natsu throw a chocolate towards her.

"Even if you're a stingy old granny, you're still a friend so I'll give you one." Natsu grinned, while Lucy looked at the chocolate with full of confusion. Well he does have a kind side and stuff but-

Lucy glared at the salmon haired man, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY STINGY OLD GRANNY?!"

"EEK! Granny lost temper!"

* * *

"Hey, Shrimp." Levy glared at the black haired delinquent in front of her. They-or rather she was chased out of the library because the idiot here shouted her name in the library of the _God-knows-many-times _and it's not pleasing at. All.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to calm her temper down. Maybe she in period really boosted her temper right now, and it's not helping on how furious she is right now.

Gajeel looked at her while his right hand that has been on the pocket all along fidgeted for a while now, which makes Levy raise an eyebrow to the guy in front of her, telling him to go on. "I was wondering if you liked chocolate…" He finally said, which makes Levy widened her eyes in surprise. "Wait what-"

"Here you go." Gajeel quickly put the chocolate in Levy's right hand. "A-Anyway, since you gave me chocolate this Valentine, I'm just being generous!" He reasoned and quickly walked away, leaving the blushing Levy who is still absent-mindedly stare at the little box in her tony hands.

A… Chocolate?

* * *

"Gray-sama, where are you?!" Juvia shouted in the hallway, as the raven haired man hide in the B Classroom, under the table of the drunk-monster Cana.

"Damn it, I thought I already prayed for her to be sick this day!" Gray whispered under the table, while Cana took another gulp of her alcohols- Are school really allowed her to drink anyway?!

"Why are you hiding anyway? She just asked for a chocolate, just buy the cheap one and she might leave you alone." Cana explained and Gray snorted.

"I swear I already did that method once but she ended up boasting I loved her back and the rumor starts while she became crazier than she is right now."

"Wow…. Sucks to be you."

"I know, man."

* * *

Okay Erza, take a deep breath. Just walk towards him, and apologize. As simple as that.

"Erza, can I ask for a minute? I need to tell you something." Jellal suddenly popped out of nowhere, which makes Erza jolted in surprise- how many times she jolted today?

"Jell- You surprised me." She exhaled; relief she didn't scream or punch him. "Uh… Sure, what is it? Perfect timing I want to tell you something too." She smiled, hoping she looks like how she usually does.

Jellal scratched his head, looking a bit uncomfortable. "About…. You know, how I found out about you…. Uncomfortable with immortal things…" He explained with a mixed tone, which means he's confused how to say it without looking like hissing the scarlet haired.

Erza blushed; remembering the _accident_ in the haunted house, but nodded mindlessly anyway, telling Jellal to go on. And Jellal looked relieved at the gesture Erza gave.

"Well, I want to say I apologize if that's what's bothering you, I didn't mean to know that." He explained thoroughly, but Erza widened her eyes in surprise with one raised eyebrow in confusion. _Wait, he misunderstood the whole thing!_

"Wait, wait. I should be the one that apologizing, not you!" She said in reflects, but quickly shut her mouth in surprise on what she just said.

_Oh, crap!_

She cleared her throat, "I gave you strawberry flavored chocolate." She explained; which makes Jellal looked at her with _what-is-wrong-what-that _look; and Erza sighed. "I heard you hated strawberry." She explained, and both of them stayed like that for a good second, until Jellal broke it with a little laughter.

"So that's why you're acting weird the whole day?" He asked, and Erza looked at him with a confusing eyes.

"W-Weird? I-I thought I acted just normal." Erza stuttered, trying to remembering the flashback on how she acted with a tint of pink in her cheeks out of embarrassment. And Jellal found this view kind of cute.

He smiled, "Well, if that's what you're worrying about, I do not like sweet things from the start anyway, so the sour taste of strawberry helped a lot on the chocolate actually. I'm grateful with that." Jellal smiled.

Wait, how does he know she gave him a sour strawberry rather than a sweet one?

"You ate it?" She asked in disbelief, making Jellal stopped his laughter.

"Well, you gave it to me. Isn't it natural I ate it?" Well, that might be true that she gave it, but she didn't know he doesn't like sweet things! He could just throw it away or-

"Well, that's true…" Oh right, Jellal is kind type, he wouldn't do something like throwing away things someone gave to him.

"Oh right." Jellal mentioned, making Erza stopped her daydreaming and looking at the blue haired man instead. "I forgot to give you this." He gave her a book, which makes her look at him with questioning looks. "For white day. I never really eat chocolate so much so I don't really know which chocolate is good for your liking, so I think giving you this is better instead." He explained, and Erza smiled.

"May I open it?" She asked and Jellal smile back at her, "Sure. Go right ahead."

Erza opened the book, revealing the _diary _book. Not only the cover is really nice, she also loves the inside. On the first page, the left side, there is a necklace hanging with a letter _E _on the heart necklace.

"Even the first letter of my name?" She asked and Jellal smiled, seems pretty satisfied on how Erza like the book, "Well I have it customized instead of buying it on a bookstore." He explained.

Erza quickly looked at him in surprise, "You don't really need to go that far to repay me, you've done a lot yourself." She explained, "And hiding my… Fear is really considerate of you."

Jellal chuckled, "I'm just doing what I want, nothing else."

Erza gave a little laugh, finally relaxing. It might feel a little bad right now, because she keep on debt with Jellal. But she will definitely repay him one day.

Won't she?

* * *

_**(A/N) I am planning to make these chapter 3,000 or 4,000 words but it failed considering how I'm being grounded and I'm trying this like hell… Thank you for all your supports and reviews :D (Although it kind of shrink on last chapter, maybe I'm not working hard enough). But anyway I'm grateful for you guys that follow, favorites, reviews. And for people who didn't have an account but still keep reviewing anyway, I love you guys so much :* That helped me on typing this story aha.**_

**MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, OR FAVORITES = FASTER UPDATE!**

**Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N) BARELY IN TIME! OH MY MAVIS! It's still 30**__**th**__** April here so here you go, this month's update :3 I won't skip any month muahahaha. Guys, the reviews totally decreased so please review nicely if you love this one ;-; I really poured my feelings on it and it kind of hurt if no one review ;-;**_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Okay, today was supposed to be a usual, ordinary, school day. That is, until Erza was founded by Natsu. A _bad_ luck, indeed. It was self study for A Class right now, and the principal gave Natsu the permission to go to the S Class; since he was so bad at Math. Even Levy and Lucy, top 2 for History and Math, gave up on teaching him. Yes, he is that bad.

"So you use this formula, and move the x part to here." Jellal explained as his finger pointed towards the book. "Yes, that way. You're getting on it."

Erza sighed, "If it's not because his extreme perfect scores on sports, art, and things without studies involved, I swear he would be in E or worst, F Class this second." She stated as she's mixing the egg and flour on the bowl. Mira brought her baking set to school today, since Erza asked her to teach her how to bake.

The classes rank weren't judged from all your subjects, it was judged by the average score of yours when all the subjects were combined. So Natsu somehow, or rather- in miracle, managed to went into A Class. He is strong in physical which covered his whole brain subjects.

"Wow Jellal! You're so amazing at this! You might be a good teacher one day!" Natsu complimented as he wrote the answer while grinning like an idiot he is.

Jellal shrugged it off, "Not really." He decided to answer. He checked the answer Natsu just gave, and nodded in approval. "You've improved fast in quick time." He narrowed his eyes into the salmon haired, sporty guy, who's grinning and giving the smug look.

"I can do this if I try; I just never did all these times." He brag proudly, and Jellal just ignored him. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Natsu, keep quite! I'm also doing a baking lesson over here." Erza glared at the poor guy, who's shivering and nodded without any hesitation at all. "I'm sorry ma'am!"

"Good." She smiled as she went back to the silver haired model, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Hey Tabasco freak, Gajeel and I are going to go eat now. Do you want to come along?" Gray asked as he went into Natsu's desk. Hearing a silence answered him, he knocked the head of the pink haired, whose nose is behind the book.

"What did you do that for, Ice Princess?!" Natsu snapped as he slammed his book hard on the desk. "I'm trying to read, can't you see it?!" He shouted, glaring at the raven haired in front of him.

"At least answer my question, you airhead!"

"What did you say you stripper?!"

"So you're deaf now, flame brain?!"

And there it goes again, fighting like a child. Seriously, those two just cannot learn.

As they were fighting, the door of the classroom opened and reveals a blonde haired girl with big, brown eyes. The girl blinked at the sight in front of her. She sighed, "And here I was thinking I could finally red in peace." She stated as she slowly walked away again from the class. _"I should just go to the library after all." _Lucy sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Erza stared at the result of her cooking. "I wonder how it turns out like this…" She mumbled as she looked at the result. It is pretty nice looking, a strawberry cheesecake with a simple decorating. "I was expecting it to be fancy like yours, Mira." She exclaimed as she sighed. If it was a simple one like this, Erza would've managed to do it alone. She wanted to make it fancier.

The cheesecake isn't really bad. Erza had a pretty good cooking skill, especially in baking. It was a nice white coating around the cake, and there was strawberry in the top of the cake. _Many _strawberries to be exact.

"Well, I don't bring any bothersome decorating with me today." She apologetically stated. "How about going to my house this weekend? I have many decorations I just bought the other day too, so it's a perfect timing too." She suggested as she smiled to the redhead.

Erza think about it for a good minute. _"I don't have any plans in the weekend too, so why not?" _She thought so she nodded in approval. "Sure. Want to ask the others too about it?"

"I heard everything already." A purple haired woman interrupted them as she stood in the middle. "It sounds fun! I haven't been there for a while. Count me and Meredy in." Ultear stated as she gave them a smirk, "And Jellal too."

"Jellal?" Erza raised an eyebrow. She was planning to ask him to come along with Laxus, but she just thought… "I thought he's not the type to hang out on a girl's house." Looking at the gentleman he is, he wouldn't be pleased on going to a girl's house, feeling troubled.

"Trust me, he's not." Ultear smirked. What do she has in plans now?

* * *

"I'm not going." Jellal curtly answered, looking at his purple haired friend with a flat face.

Ultear smirked, "Come on, you can teach Natsu some math in there or something. And anyway, Erza is learning to make a cake, so surely she would want her classmates and close friends to try it. She wouldn't be able to finish the whole cake herself too. Right, Erza?" She looked at the redhead, who's surprised at the sudden statement.

"R-Right…" Erza answered with a little doubt. Honestly, she could finish the whole cake herself, and she's not even sure that the cake would succeed. And anyway, she didn't plan to share the cake with anyone besides Mira- which is only as a sign of gratitude of teaching her. People know all the victims that went to hospital because of a _little _accident with her cake.

"See?" Ultear gave a really _friendly _smile, "It will be fun! You need to loosen up a bit or you might be like a grumpy Gray."

**-X-**

"Achoo!" Gray sneezed as he cursed in his breath. As he cursed on his own, there was a loud laughter as a background sound, which makes Gray narrowed his eyes into the aroused pink pyro.

"Sucks for you, Ice Princess! You caught a cold! BWAHAHAHA!" Natsu mocked and Gray glared at his pink haired _friend._

"They said only idiots don't catch a cold after all." He said as he made sure he added the sarcasm right, making Natsu glared back at him.

"What did you say?!" Natsu snapped as he walked towards the raven haired guy.

"You wanna go?!" Gray challenged as he also walked towards Natsu, ready to fight in any minute now. And soon enough, they were fighting just as usual.

Ah, there it goes again. Where is Erza when you needed her?

Oh right, she's with Jellal right now.

**-X-**

Erza stared at the blue haired man in front of her awkwardly. She somehow felt a tinge of responsibility of Ultear's invitation to Jellal, since she went along with her. Was she become too rude or something? She hopes not. And anyway, why is Jellal agreed with the invitation somehow anyway?

"Ultear had this kind of ability to blackmail everyone, so better be safe than sorry." Jellal answered, and Erza stared at him confusedly. What did he mean by that? He chuckled, "You tend to talk out loud when you're thinking, you know?" He answered and Erza immediately stiffen up as her cheek has a tint of pink on it. Mavis, that's embarrassing.

"Um… Sorry, I guess. You have to tagged a long also." She apologized.

"It's not really your fault so don't worry. Ultear is just in her meddling mood, don't mind it." He explained, hoping that Erza will be relieved by it. But unfortunately, she's not. After all, she still felt bad. "Anyway, it's been a while since I've gone out to places so, why not?"

"But we just went out last time." Erza stated confusedly.

"W-Well… I meant to a friend's house." He shrugged. She looked at the blue haired guy that seems troubled and she just chuckled. Did he forget or is he making up some reasons to make her cheer up?

"Thanks, I guess." Erza said quietly, and Jellal just caught up a little bit of the information. Jellal looked at her, "Sorry. I don't hear you quite right."

"Never mind, it's okay." Erza said as she smiled to the blue haired man, decided to keep it on her own.

One thing to add, Erza was looking forward to this weekend.

* * *

"You know what? I think I'm ready to snap at you in any minute now." Lucy noted as she put an alcohol to Natsu's bruise, making him gritted his teeth as Lucy goes on. It stings, but he's strong after all. Compared to his entire life fighting with Gray, it barely hurts. "I'm always the one who wrap you up after your big fight with Gray." She whined.

"But I can't ask Erza to help me!" Natsu reasoned as he shuddered at the thought. The last time Erza tried to being a nurse, the person slept 3 whole days and barely anybody knows why. "And I love it when you're the one that help me." Natsu muttered, thinking his blonde haired friend didn't hear it, but she did.

"And why is that, Mr. Tabasco-freak?" Lucy asked as she looked at him with disinterest. Natsu pouted at her, "I thought you're on my side. Not Gray's."

"I am not in anybody's side. I'm not involving myself in any of your fights because I actually want to live until eighty!" She snorted.

"So you want to live old? Wow Lucy, I thought you're a young type."

"Natsu Dragneel you might just need to take back what you said if you want to live until you're old! What the hell is _young type_ anyway?!"

* * *

Erza sighed as she looked at all the recipes books she took as she sat on one of the library's seats, _again_. Searching for nice decorations to decorate the cake was _not _easy. She needed to remind herself not to underestimate simple things next time. There were a lot of decorations Erza planned for the cake. But most of them need many works to do, or a long time to finish. And thus, Erza haven't found _anything _to decorate the cake. She tried asking to Mira, but she told her to find the decoration herself or she won't be satisfied with the result. Now, she is stuck in the library with another bunch of books.

As she was about to open one book, a petite bookworm came to her side, looking at her. "Erza? What are you doing over here?" She asked and Erza smiled. "Well I was searching for a nice decoration to decorate a strawberry cheesecake." She answered and Levy smiled in understanding. "If that's the case, I know just the right book!" She exclaimed. As expected from someone who went to library all the time.

"Really?" Erza asked in disbelief. She was glad Levy wanted to help her, but she just hopes the book Levy mentioned weren't the one she already read. "That would help a bunch!"

"Yeah." Levy nodded, "Perfect timing I was searching for it the other time. It was my mother's birthday and I wanted to bake a cake." She explained. She went to the recipe books rack book, and was searching for the book she was telling about. Not long after few minutes, Levy went back to Erza as she gave the book. "Here you go."

Erza flipped few pages as her eyes widened at the perfect one for her. Not too simple, not too fancy. The ingredients weren't too many either, and the time won't take too long. "Thanks Levy, I know what I'm going to make now." She smiled

"No problem, glad to be help." Levy smiled to her red haired friend. "Well, I need to go searching for a math book since Gajeel will get grumpy waiting." She said as she sighed. Erza chuckled at the mention of the name, those two were getting along better than she imagined. "Sure, go ahead."

* * *

Saturday.

The most blissful day any student would ask for.

And in this day, Erza is lost around the complex she's unfamiliar with. She has been walking for about an hour now, and she was totally confused on where she is. But somehow, she felt like she saw this place somewhere before. It's a complex for rich houses; it seems. And Erza couldn't recall anybody that lives here. Is it Lucy's? So Mira's house is close with Lucy's? Erza shook her head, she still remembered the way to Lucy's house and the street weren't like this.

As she was wandering around, she could hear some housewives whispering around. Talking about her hair or curves, or sometimes how it's the first time they saw her. But she could care less about that right now. All she wanted is to search for any place with _Strauss _as the name in the gate house. _Any _gate house because she's getting sick circling around.

And in the right timing, her phone rang.

It's Jellal's.

She quickly picked up the call and she could hear a familiar voice, _"Erza?" _

"Jellal? This is Erza speaking." She answered and she could hear a sigh in relief on the other side of the call.

"_You're late. Everyone was worried about you, even though this is supposed to be a safe street." _He explained.

"Sorry, I got lost in the way." She apologized and she could hear silence welcome her on the other side of the phone.

"_You got lost?"_

"Um… Yes?"

"_Where are you right now?"_

Erza looked around, and then she saw a big house just few walks away. She felt like she saw that house before…. When was it? She went to that house, and she looked at the name in front of the gate. "I'm in front of…" Her eyes widened as she saw the name, "Fernandes's house gate?!" Now no wonder she felt unfamiliar yet somehow familiar with the street! "You're a neighbor with Mira?" She asked in disbelief.

"_Well… Not exactly, Mira's house is a little far from mine by feet. And anyway, you get lost too far from the map Mira gave you know."_ Erza was blushing in embarrassment at the statement. She knew she was lost, but far from the map? … Wow.

"_Just wait right there, I'll be there in 10 minutes." _Jellal promised and cut the phone. She just hopes Jellal come soon because many people were whispering around. Does she look like a thief? Jeez.

Erza was wearing a casual, white T-shirt with shorts with jeans material. She was wearing nothing out of ordinary, and she was wearing a pair of flats. Is it something weird too weird to wear if the air was getting hotter lately?

As the waiting was hell, Jellal came like a savior to life. He panted; it seems he was running on his way, "Sorry, did you wait too long?" He smiled as the sweat was running like a waterfall in his whole body. Erza looked at her watch, he arrived in 4 minutes?!

Erza was dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to run that quickly; that makes her felt a little bad. "You don't have to run that much, I can wait you know." She explained, and Jellal chuckled. Thank goodness Erza bought an orange juice with her. Her mom told her to try it out since she made too much this morning. She gave it to Jellal who was still panting, "Here you go."

Jellal smiled to the offer, "Thanks." He replied as he accepted and drank it. He was tired, it was supposed to be 20 minutes of walking from here to Mira's house, but Jellal wouldn't want Erza to wait for too long. "Let's go, Mira already prepared all the ingredients." He explained as he gave back the empty bottle to Erza.

Erza nodded in agreements, she hoped everyone didn't wait too long.

* * *

Natsu and Gray gawked at the finished cake. Lucy and Mira just smile; for Lucy, she seems to smile proudly and smug, and Jellal was the least surprised. He expected it from Erza, since he already ate her chocolate before. Ultear and Meredy were obviously looking forward to eat the cake already, since they both prepared their plate and fork suddenly. Laxus was the one that least interested on it. He just gets dragged along after all.

"Did you really made this in only 2 hours?!" Natsu screamed in disbelief.

Erza nodded, "Well, Mira and Lucy helped a lot too so…" She explained but Gray still couldn't believe what's in front of him.

"Even so, making miniature of all of us with candy should've taken longer!" Gray reasoned. He was an expert of craft; he even joined the crating club and was the winner in national championship. Yet he thinks Erza would be a nice rival.

The cake was simple. It was the miniature of all of the people in that room right now. Which are Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Ultear, Mira, Laxus, and Meredy. The background was a beach, a simple sea; which used a blue cream. And the sand; using some brown sugar mixed with cappuccino to make it not too sweet. Meredy was splashing some water to Ultear, who was tanning herself. Erza was scolding Natsu and Gray for fighting in the water, which means splashing each other. Jellal, Laxus, and Lucy were under the umbrella, chatting and eating sandwiches. The cake was a strawberry cheese sponge-cake, to make it easier to cut.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat it!" Ultear boasted, and Meredy nodded in agreement while drooling.

"I want the Lucy one!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No way! Each person gets their own candy miniature! I'm not letting you take mine!" Lucy answered, as she gave him a glare.

"Ehh?! You're so stingy…."

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

_**(A/N) And… DONE :D Did you guys like it? Yeah or Nah? **__**PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATE!**__** Any authors would be hurt if they get fewer likes day by day ;-; I might make a filler chapter or so like I did about the little date in amusement park of Jellal and Erza *^* It wasn't supposed to be on the story, you know. I'm being kind.**_

_**FASTER UPDATES IF MORE REVIEWS!**_

_**See you guys in next chapter :D AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE CRITICS ARE ACCEPTED! (No flames please)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N) Hello XD I'm back with the new chapter yay! So, next Monday is my final exams and today is Sunday but I'm typing this for you guys ;^; Be grateful and I'm pretty sure there will be lots of mistakes like last chapters because I couldn't reread it… Ugh, I think I need a beta.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

**Will have lots of spellings or grammar mistakes!**

_**SEARCHING FOR A BETA READER! (Big thank you for Tsuekasa for telling me about the grammartical errors :D)  
**_

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Natsu cursed the book as he flipped the next page of the textbook. "Why in the world would Math had to be this difficult?! Search for the X, it said. X is after W and before Y, okay?!" He growled as he read through it.

Gajeel smacked the pink haired guy with a book he's reading. "Can you be quiet?!I'm also working for my final test! I'm calling Erza!" He threatened, which makes Natsu glare at the guy.

"G-Gajeel… Drop it…." Levy tried to calm things down, as she wants to get home earlier. She sighed as she saw the two bickering again. If only she wasn't assigned to teach Gajeel, she swore she would pretty much gone by now.

_Flashback_

"_Final exams?" Levy blinked at the black haired guy in front of her._

_Gajeel sighed as he nodded, "That old man will smack me if I don't get a good grade this time. He even threatened to make Erza teach me if I fail, Damn that old man, just drop my class to a lower one." He grumbled as he explained. "So, can you teach me?" He asked and Levy raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_Sure, she is the smartest in the class ever since Erza moved to the S Class, "I don't mind but, why don't you ask Juvia instead? She's closer with you." She asked curiously. Juvia was smart enough to go to the A Class and she knew Gajeel way back before. _

_Gajeel sighed, "That stupid stripper friend of yours stole her away. She's occupied with teaching that damn stripper." He explained as he starched his head. He narrowed his eyes to look at Levy's, "So? What is your answer?" He asked with a hint of impatience. _

_Levy blinked a few times, before she finally decided on an answer. _

"_Um… Sure."_

_End of Flashback_

And no, Levy was not grateful on her answer back then. She was planning to help and be nice, but the situation she's in just gave it all. She was _not _supposed to answer it with a yes. Lucy was supposed to teach Natsu and keep him in bay, but she's out to toilet in the moment, which means she had to endure the loud and annoying moment until Lucy came back

She sighed, "I wonder what Erza is doing right now…" She muttered as she decided to go and work on her homework while waiting.

* * *

Erza swore she had never been this unlucky in her whole life. She just wished she went with Levy and Lucy earlier and dismissed herself from the S Class. She was _not _going to enjoy her after school.

"Pardon our instruction." The white haired girl greeted along with everyone else following her, and a figure of a housewife greeted them back.

"Please, make yourselves like ho- Oh my! Are you the model, Mirajane Strauss?" Erza's mom, Eru, was once a fashion designer, so she was quite fond on fashions. Of course, she would read the no.1 fashion magazines in the whole Fiore, Weekly Sorcerer. And of course she would know the top model Mirajane Strauss with that.

"Yes, Erza went to my house last weekend, in case she didn't tell you." Mira smiled sweetly, answering the lady.

"Really? Oh my! Erza didn't tell me about that! Thank you so much for being so kind and treat my daughter very well!"

"No no, she's the one that keeps helping us."

"Oh my, the politeness you have!"

Erza just let the two enjoy their conversation as she make the others went to her room. It was a simple room with stripped wallpaper. There were some photo frames and a simple desk to study. The bed was for single person, and there were sofa and a table with some snacks on it.

"Erza, you have a really nice room!" Meredy exclaimed with a hint of jealousy. Erza just smiled in return, but then Eru and Mira came and it became so lively in the room. Not that Erza mind about it, but she was just afraid on what her mom will say to her classmates.

Erza sighed, she just really dislike the idea of Ultear for making al the S Class to come at her house. She just hoped her mother wouldn't make a fuss about this after all of them went home. She really tried to reject Ultear's idea but since everyone agreed before she has a word on it, what could she do?

"So this Jellal person is the closest with our Erza-chan? Well, he seems really nice and all, I wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law." Eru exclaimed to the silver haired women, which makes Erza widened her eyes and surprised by the comment.

"Mom!" Erza called in reflects, her cheeks were turning a bit red by the comment her mom just made. Seriously, she said nothing but embarrassing things! As her mom, Eru, looked at her, she was at loss of words. "U-Um… How about a drink for each person?" She suggested randomly, as she didn't know what to say anymore.

"Oh my Erza, you're right! How could I forget?" She chuckled as she stood up from her seat. "Well then, I will prepare a tea for everyone here." She said and as Erza was about to stand up and help her mother, "You can just entertain our guest." Eru said as she winked to the blue haired guy next to her daughter.

"Jellal, you heard that? You got the permission from her mother." Laxus teased as he smirked to the blue haired guy who sighed at the comment. He doesn't think he would be flustered by it; he was getting used on the teasing all the times.

Erza sighed, looking at the person beside her, "Sorry about my mother, she's always like that." She apologized as everyone else was making themselves like home. Her mother was always excited whenever she brought Natsu and Gray home, talking about her getting boyfriend and stuff.

Jellal smiled in understanding, "It seems your house is always lively." He said, making Erza chuckled.

"Trust me; it's a ruckus every day."

* * *

Levy put all her belongings to her bags, "Well then, I'm going first." Levy said as she waved her hands to her blonde and salmon haired friends. The study session is over, and it's really late outside. No matter how much Lucy wished to go home and take a long bath to relax herself, the guy beside her in halting her action.

Actually, it was supposed to be Jellal that was teaching the idiot over here, but he can't because he had plans to go to Erza's house with others, so she doesn't have any choice, because Erza was the one that asked her a favor. But the whiny Natsu and tired Lucy have _never_ mixed well.

And Lucy does not take this very enjoyable.

"I am so going to go home." Lucy sighed, looking at the pink haired who seems dumbfounded.

"But aren't we going to see Happy?! Don't you miss him, Luce?!" He whined and Lucy gave a little glare at the guy, making him shut up instantly. Really, Lucy was in a bad moon because she was so tired, and whiny Natsu did not help one bit.

As she started to open her mouth, Natsu knew he was screwed.

* * *

"Oh, I think I get it a bit now."

"Juvia is so happy she is help for Gray-sama!"

"You know, it's getting late."

"Yes, Juvia know."

"So can you just get off me and get home?" Gray asked as he struggled to let go from Juvia's grip. As much as he wanted to go home, Juvia was just being too stubborn to let him go.

"No way, Juvia wants to hold Gray-sama forever!" She exclaimed, which leaves Gray regretted his decision on letting the girl taught him.

Okay, let them being alone for now…

* * *

"Hey Ultear, I don't really get this part actually…" Meredy said as she shows her textbook to the purple haired.

Ultear took a look at it and sigh, "Actually, I'm also stuck with that part for a while now…." She explained as she gave back the book to Meredy.

Erza looked at both of them, "Which part?" She asked and Meredy gave her textbook to Erza. Erza read it for awhile, think, and then took her pencil. "For this part you see…."

The reason all the S Class went to Erza's house was simple. They are all going to do a study session. The teacher just gave a quick notice to them that this year will be harder than last year's final exams, and he hoped nobody fails. So everyone decided on a study session, on Erza's house.

Well actually, they decided on _Mira's _house but then Ultear just had something to say.

"Oh My God, look at the hour! I had an appointment along with Meredy in an hour! Meredy, we're going back." Ultear called as she put her belongings in her bag. Meredy nodded as an answer.

"Oh I see! Hey, Jellal-"Meredy stopped midway as she saw Jellal lay on the wall, sleeping soundlessly, making her sighed in understanding. Jellal hasn't got many hours to rest lately, since he's been teaching here and there. The pink haired girl looked at Erza, "Sorry, Erza. We're leaving first. Let Jellal sleep a little bit more, won't you?" She said apologetically, and Erza nodded as an answer. She also felt kind of bad since her friend has been asking Jellal to teach him all the time.

"Thank you Erza! Just wake him up if it's gone too late! He's not a heavy sleeper." Meredy explained as she headed to Ultear, who was on her way to the door and went outside. "Well then, I'm going first with Ultear."

After a while, Laxus and Mirajane also pardoned herself. It was quite late, but Erza didn't have the heart to wake Jellal up. He looked so tired and even if it's getting late with both of them, Erza couldn't help but stare a bit to the soundlessly man. She hesitantly poked the cheek of the blue haired guy, and looked at how he moved his hand away. She chuckled at the reaction, founding it quite cute.

And before she knew it, she fell asleep while staring at the guy.

* * *

Jellal woke up quietly, and he snapped himself back to reality as he heard the sound of clock ticking. He looked at the clock, and it was quite late. As he was about to head back, he could see a scarlet hair leaning on her right shoulder. He narrowed himself and chuckled at the girl. She was sound asleep with a light snore. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, but Jellal knew he had to go home no matter how much he wants to stare at the girl.

He carried the girl and moved her to her bed. Erza wasn't really heavy, which Jellal found a bit surprising looking at the amount of strawberry cheesecakes she ate the other day. He chuckled at his own memories. Before going back, he stared a bit at the girl, poking her soft cheek, and looked at how she shoved his hand away, muttering something Jellal couldn't understand. Jellal chuckled, _"She's just so cute…"_

Jellal put off the lights, and then gave a last glance to the girl before walking outside the door. He could see that everyone else in the family has slept, looking at how the hallway is dark.

* * *

Erza opened her eyes slowly, but quickly snapped back to reality as she quickly sat up on her bed. She looked around; founding out the lights were off, with only the light from the half-opened window in her room gave off the color. Erza found it quite strange, as she always turn her bed lamp on when she was about to sleep. But then the event of yesterday gave it all.

She looked around, was it a dream? She didn't saw the figure of a blue haired man anywhere. Has he headed home? Then why is she on a bed? She couldn't understand anything anymore. She stood up from the bed, waking up and gave out a little yawn. She was about to take a bath, but then she saw a piece of paper on her desk. She looked at it questioningly, and took it.

As she opened and read the paper, she smiled softly and headed to her wardrobe, choosing clothes for the morning. She hummed a song, which is pretty rare. She went outside her room and on her way to the bathroom, but then she's greeted by her mother.

"Morning, you seems to be awfully in good mood today, Erza-chan." She sang quite cheerfully, but then went back to her cooking. Erza headed to the bathroom as she was thinking about yesterday. Around what time she fell asleep, again? And she was pretty sure she fell asleep while leaning on the wall, with lights turned on. _"Maybe it was him?" _She smiled as she remembered the turn off event yesterday. It was nothing special, so why is she so happy about it?

As she shook her head, finding out she couldn't let it off her head, she just focused herself on the letter. Even though there was no name on it, it was pretty obvious on who were writing it and put it on her desk. It was just a simple three words, but she just couldn't get it off her head. She wonders why.

"_I went home."_

* * *

_**(A/N) Done and short ;-; Because I'm in rush and need to study Math… Ugh. As you can see, this is only around 2,000 words and I apologize because school sucks and my hands are tired in rushing this… I will try to make a longer one next month!**_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!**

Special reply reviews for guest (Since I can't PM it)  


To Kimi: Oh My Gosh! You just read my mind, didn't you? How could you find out I'm going to make Jellal go to Erza's house and Erza's mom in there? :o 


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N) BARELY IN TIME. I put a lot of work despite my plans for holidays so here you go -,-**_

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

**English is my second language so I apologize for many mistakes!**

* * *

The lights were turned off as the atmosphere around the room was turning to silent and uncomfortable. The flashlight that was turned on was the only light in the room, showing figure of a certain guy in a pink hair. All eyes were focusing on him, some gulped nervously they were waiting for the guy to talk. Silence filled the whole room when the guy started to opened his mouth and speak, "There was a rumor around this place." Natsu started with a deep voice as he smirked slyly, looking at all the horrified looks with a satisfied look. He chuckled darkly, "A woman who was cheated by her boyfriend jumped under the cliff, but the body was never found." He eyed the horrified looks from a certain blonde, playfully smirked as he knew he was doing a great job in this.

"They said if a couple walked down the cliff near this beach, a woman with long hair with dry looking skin will crawl and after you two, taking you and jump from the cliff along with you both, there were some couples that disappeared after crossing that cliff." The guy started to make scary face, making everyone tensed up.

_PLAK! _Lucy smacked him in the face after turned on the light, "Are you crazy?! Don't say something like that about this place! We're going to spend three days in here!" Lucy yelled furiously, obviously mad at the antics the goofy guy keeps making. She was obviously scared at the rumor, making everyone just shut their mouth and loosen up. Well actually, the one with horrified looks were Lucy and Levy from the start. The rest were only caught up at the situation, except Erza who sat frozen next to Jellal. She, honestly, had some different problem which the others didn't realize, yet.

Natsu pouted at the girl, "I'm just starting a story because you said we should talk." He reasoned which earned another smack.

"I told you to _talk _and _not_ telling some horror story about this beach we're going to stay for three days!"

"You're just scared, weirdo."

"What did you just call me, Dragneel?!"

"Nothing, ma'am!"

Summer vacation has arrived, and the S Class and A Class joined together to have a vacation trip. Principal Makarov planned it on the last minute before the last day at school, which obviously surprised everyone. But thank goodness everyone was allowed to go and their parents didn't mind about it, somehow. They're renting most of the rooms in the hotel for themselves in the duration of three days and two nights in the beach called Ryuuzetsu Land, the famous and top beach for tourist in Crocus, Capital of Fiore.

Jellal stole a glance from the girl, _"Oh right… She's scared of these stuffs…" _He reminded himself as he stared at the girl who was obviously not in the earth right now. Her face was blank and mindless, as if her soul was flying. He tried to poke the girl to be back to the earth, and he swore he could hear a big sound of a bubble that burst as the girl snapped back to reality. He chuckled at the reaction, it was kind of cute.

Erza stared at the guy, looking at him confusedly, "What is it?" She asked as she didn't realize how long she had been in her own world, didn't minding the rumor although she obviously could hear it all. The guy just smiled to the girl, making her even more confused, "Is there a fly above my hair or something in my face?" She asked worriedly, earning a small smile from the guy who didn't answer in a second. She swore she would be dead by embarrassment if that would happen.

Jellal gave a hearty laugh as he saw the girl tensed up, flickered the forehead of the scarlet haired. "You just spaced out, that's all." He explained with a smile, but the redhead flushed at the statement. _"S-Spaced out? Me?"_

"Jelly, don't flirt when we are also here." A girly voice and a pout from the pink haired girl gave all the information needed about the girl. "You can do it later, have some fun with me for now jeez!" She complained at the lack of attention she gets lately, because Jellal had been too busy with Erza somehow.

A purple haired girl hugged the redhead suddenly, causing her to jolt a little in surprise. "Aw, she is so cute isn't she? Too bad you can't hug her like I'm doing right now, Jelly." The red lip of the girl smirked playfully as she hugged the redhead tighter, protectively, "Shame, isn't it?"

"Ultear," The blue haired guy started with a rather serious tone, which makes Meredy backed away a little at the tone. Yet Ultear just smirked playfully, as she was still brave enough to keep going with the game. Even though they were both Jellal's best friend, it didn't change the fact how Ultear knew him much longer than Meredy does. She thought Jellal was going to complain about her teasing, "Erza is in the verge of breathing because you held her too tight." Yet she wasn't expecting that sentence, so she blinked to understand all the words first.

Ultear looked at the girl, realizing she held her too tight. She quickly let go of her grip as Erza was struggling to breath, "Sorry, Erza!" She quickly apologized as Erza's face was rather red, "I really didn't mean to! Are you alright?" She leaned in closer.

Erza chocked a little and gasped for breath, which cause the purple haired girl looked at her even more worriedly and a little guilty, but she smiled to the girl, "I'm fine Ultear, don't worry." She assured as she was getting the hang of her breath now.

"I'm really sorry!" She took concern to the girl, as she was feeling at fault. She only planned to tease Jellal a little, but jeez, guess her plan failed.

Jellal sighed at the sympathy Erza gave to the guilty girl, knowing it would be this way. "You don't have to be that generous to her, Erza, she needed a little lecture." He explained which cause Erza to blink at the girl, while Ultear glared at him and smirked for a payback.

"What? You're just jealous because I could hug Erza anytime I want to and you can't." She started playfully, "Erza is kind unlike you, Jelly." She gave a teasing pout, obviously faking it and didn't mind showing it was fake.

"Yes, of course she is kind unlike _you_." Jellal added the sarcasm, saying it in a monotone way.

Lucy eyed the situation, knowing the argument between both Ultear and Jellal wouldn't end in any minute now. "I-I will go now then, it's about time I sleep now…" She stuttered as she felt she shouldn't talk while both of them were arguing, but she just felt bad if she left without telling like Levy did before her. She waited for a reply, but it seems that both Ultear and Jellal didn't mind her. Oh well, at least she already told them.

* * *

"Give me back my box, Gajeel!" Levy whined as she jumped, trying hopelessly to reach the box that Gajeel took from her. "That's my novels collection box! I had, like, fifty of them in that box!" She explained as she complained when Gajeel shrugged off the girl's grip to the box when she finally got it. Curse her height and her petite form!

Gajeel sighed as the girl just wouldn't give it up, "Yeah, that's why I took it." He explained, "There's fifty novels in here, in this box, and there's only one shrimp, you." He stated as the girl glared at him. "You are so not going to bring this by your own accord." She started to open her mouth to complain, wanted to say some lectures again but Gajeel decided to cut her off because he was getting tired of her complaints. "And this box is too heavy for you. I'm bringing it until we reach your room."

It was about twenty minutes ago, when Levy went off without telling Jellal, Ultear, and neither Meredy. Why? She was in hurry when she saw a text telling her that somebody already moved her novels collection box, which causes her to worry since she never told anyone to get her box. Hell, what a surprise when she found out it was a certain delinquent with lots of piercings in his face, Gajeel Redfox.

Levy glared at the guy, "Well excuse me but that's my box so I can do whatever I want to do with it!" She argued and the guy just shrugged it off, ignoring her as he walked again with a loud radio in his left side. "Don't ignore me! Hey, Gajeel-!" Before Levy could argue more, there was a loud voice that was familiar to both Gajeel and Levy, making them stopped their footsteps and turned around.

"Gajeel! Levy!" Gray ran as fast as he could and stopped in front of them, panting hard. As he finally got a hang of his breath a bit, he stared at them both, "I-If by any chances… J-Juvia walk to this hall and a-ask about m-me…" He started and took a deep breath so he wouldn't cut off as he talked, "Just tell her you don't see me!" He explained and tensed up as he heard a familiar girly voice, "Catch you guys later!"

Levy caught a glance to the black haired guy next to her, "What was that about?"

Gajeel shrugged it off, "Probably it's about Juvia again."

Not long after Gray ran, a blue haired girl with a familiar blue hat walked around the hall, "Gray-sama! Where are you?! Juvia just finished baking some Gray-sama and Juvia breads!" Juvia called all around the hotel as she sighed hopelessly, but brighten up when she saw Levy and Gajeel. "Levy-san and Gajeel-san, have you two seen Gray-sama?" She asked while walking towards them.

"No."

"Dunno where he is."

"Oh…" Juvia looked a bit disappointed, but quickly smiled at the two and walked away while waving at them. "Thank you so much for telling Juvia, she is sorry to interrupt you two!" She said as she walked away, looking for Gray again.

"I feel a little sorry to her…"

"Well what do you expect? Ice-Pants are just too cowardly to accept her." Gajeel shrugged the topic off, which cause Levy to decide not to talk about that now.

"… Say Gajeel."

"What?"

"Give my box back, won't you?"

….. "No."

* * *

"Get out!"

"Come on Luce, it's going to be really fun!"

"Natsu, do you know what time is it?"

Natsu blinked at the sudden question, "It's obviously night, what else?"

Lucy gave a glare to the guy, "It's 2AM in the morning and you're still in my room and begging me to go with you and explore around the cliff! You better stop this foolishness and go back to your freaking room if you want to see the next sunlight." Lucy threatened him as both of her hands were on her waist, looking at him as if she would kill the guy at any second now.

Natsu sighed, "Fine fine! Jeez, you're no fun." He muttered the last part quietly, but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

She raise an eyebrow to the pink haired guy as she still had the glare on her face, "What did you just say, Natsu?"

"Nothing." He answered as he walked out effortlessly, "I'm leaving, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!"

* * *

The sound of a slow background classic music and a comfortable sofa really helped the relaxing moment Erza needed. She was in some kind of café in the lobby area of the hotel, spotted if you go a little further from the lobby hall. She was searching for a nice place to relax herself as she luckily found the place, since the other places are taken.

Erza was, totally miserable right now. So first, she _somehow _managed to escape from the arguments of Jellal and Ultear, went to her room with Lucy to find out that both of them were having some business together -a business she's surely know she wouldn't want to jump into- and wandered around the hallways to find out Gray and Juvia were playing tag. She didn't even know where was she going now and she was totally confused on where to go.

"Huh, Erza?" She heard a familiar voice as she looked up, spotting a pink haired girl with a smile looking at her as if she finally found a treasure. "It's been a while!" She exclaimed which earned a raise of an eyebrow of the redhead.

That girl was really pretty, appealing by tying her berry-pink hair to a ponytail. She was wearing a cherry-pink lip gloss and having a black cat-ears hair accessory. Her eyes were blue purple-ish, supported by beautiful eyeliner on her eyelids to make her eyes looked more elegant, and mascara. She was wearing a black shirt while a white collar covered part of her next. Her belly was covered a little by purple clothing around it, also a black skirt with a white lace in the middle part, improving the motif of the skirt.

Erza looked at her while smiling a little, unable to know what else to say. Her eyes seemed familiar to her, and also her hair, but she couldn't seem to recognize her. "Um… Who are you?" She asked as politely as possible, hoping she wasn't rude to forget the girl. She had a familiar figure, but something seemed changed and it made Erza forget about her.

The girl frowned for a second, and then turned to give a hearty laugh in a blink of an eye. "Oh right! Sorry, of course you wouldn't realize it's me." She smiled as she winked, resulting Erza to raise an eyebrow of confusion. Well, she was glad the girl doesn't felt insulted but still… "I'm Sherry Blendy, from Lamia High. We met two years ago, remember?"

Erza tried to recall anyone with that name, and she finally clicked in after a while of thinking. She widened her eyes at the realization, pointing her point finger towards the girl who decided to sat face to face with her. "You're Lyon's-!"

"Ah… Not anymore." She cut in, smiling to the redhead. "I mean, we used to be a thing, but we decided we're better off being friends." She explained as she gave a wide grin, "And anyway, I've got a fiancée now." She explained as she sighed dreamily, "He's just too adorable you see…"

Erza chuckled at the reaction of the dreamy looks, "I see…"

Sherry smiled, "I heard the S Class and A Class are on a trip together, a coincidence isn't it? So is Lamia's S and A Class!" She explained which earned a surprised looks from the redhead. "We planned it two months ago though; I heard your principal suddenly exclaimed the trip on the last minutes, isn't it?"

Erza sighed as she recalled the time, "Yes, it's a pleasant surprise…" She answered in monotone way. Too tired to explain it, she decided to change the topic as she's sure Sherry would ask for the details. "You have a fiancée, right? Congratulations, by the way." The redhead smiled as she congratulate the berry pink haired girl who smiled. "Now mind telling me about the lucky guy?"

Erza blinked at the sudden rant from the girl about her boyfriend. It's not like she minded about it much, but she was just surprised. As she took another bite of her strawberry cheesecake, she heard the girl called her name. "What about you, Erza?"

Erza looked at the girl to see her smiling. Damn it, she wasn't listening to the last part. "Sorry, what was it, again?" She asked as she gave a sheepish smile, knowing how rude she just act although they're just catching up right now.

Sherry gave a chuckle at the redhead, "Jeez, you still love cakes, don't you? I was asking if you had a boyfriend." She explained as she waved a hand to one of the waitress, ordering a lemon tea. "So, have you?" She asked. Erza shook her head, looking at the berry pink haired girl who frowned at her, "Why not? You're so popular!"

Erza gave a chuckle, "Nah, I'm not really." She answered, "And anyway, I wanted to focus on my studies. I dropped my grades pretty badly before entered the S Class." She explained and the girl in front of her just gaped at the fact, "You moved to the S Class?!"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess." Erza smiled as she answered. "A guy from the S Class was ordered from the principal to teach me, so I kind of raised my grades quite high…" She explained and Sherry looked- or rather, as if staring as intimidating as possible to the redhead. She was as if deep in thought, and Erza just couldn't help but being bothered by it. After a couple of minutes of silence, Erza just felt too awkward that she couldn't bear it anymore. "…What?"

"Is he handsome?" She asked so suddenly, which caught Erza to back off a little bit, "W-What?"

"I'm asking if he's handsome."

Erza's expression was showing that she was asking for an explanation, but she decided to let it go for now. She recalled the face of a certain blue haired, is he handsome? "Yes… I guess?" She answered with a little doubt. Not that she doubted how Jellal is handsome, but she was doubting either her answer was right to be said or not.

There was a silence…

"Erza, you're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked with full of pride, which had taken aback the redhead for the second time.

Erza looked at her with a confused looks, "Is it wrong if I say he's handsome?" She asked while her eyebrows knitted together, her face flushed a bit at the comment. How could she be so sure when they just met like, half an hour ago?

Sherry leaned her back to the sofa she was sitting at, "First, you're brightened up when you bought the guy that 'tutored' you at first." She started, knowing this would be easier to be explained rather than giving some story-telling or waiting for her to realize it herself. "Second, you're Titania forsake! You were famous of not interested in boy, and now you weren't giving any unnecessary comment and answered directly that the guy was _handsome_?" She asked and as Erza was about to open her mouth, explaining everything, Sherry didn't give the time. "Third and the last, your cheeks were red when I asked about your feelings!" She finished proudly. "I _must _see the guy! You don't know how many hundreds of guys cried in Lamia because you rejected them via e-mail, and now you found a guy you love? This is a scandal!"

"Sherry, calm down." Erza sighed as she tried to loosen the girl up, "I'm not in love with him or anything."

"Is he a gentleman?"

"Well, yes but-"

"What was his name?"

"Jellal- Wait, NO!"

"Jellal, I see… S Class in Fairy High! Got it! I'm searching for his room number!"

"W-Wait, Sherry!"

* * *

_**(A/N) TBH I don't know why I choose Sherry on this XD I guess because I was about to make Meredy to come and greet Erza, and then I realized Meredy was with Ultear, and the pink hair comment just clicked in to me? I love Sherry by the way, she's really cool lol**_

_** REVIEW TO SUPPORT THE AUTHOR! Don't forget to follow and favorite to see the upcoming chapter cx **_


End file.
